Moulin Rouge
by Abbie Soler Star
Summary: Moulin Rouge X-men evolution style! Its About TRUTH! BEAUTY! FREEDOM! and above all LOVE! Stars ToddWanda. why am i doing this? because of Todd fan and cause i CAN CAN CAN! RR! FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Guess whos back? No not Madonna... ME ABBIE SOLER STAR!  
  
Dolly: ITS A MIRCLE!  
  
Wanda: AW NO  
  


* * *

  
Kurt: I don't want to go back to work.  
  
Oh quiet ya whining.  
  
Now here's a Priority on one of my fave films. MOULIN ROUGE! Why am I doing this? Cause I can-can-can!!  
  
*Muses and Dolly moans at Abbie's Pun*  
  
Disclaimer: I Abbie Soler Star Does not own X-men evolution OR Moulin Rouge. I only own my Mascot Dolly and my Junk food supply.  
  
Dolly: LETS BEGIN!  
  
WOOT  
  


* * *

  


* * *

  
[Scene One: Christian's Montmarte Flat]  
  
*Todd sits infront of the typewriter and is in Mourning. He begins to type*  
  
Todd: The Moulin Rouge . . . a night-club, a dance hall and a bordello. Ruled over by Harold Zidler. A kingdom of night-time pleasures. Where the rich and powerful come to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld. And the most beautiful of all these was the woman I loved, Satine, a courtesan. She sold her love to men. They called her the "Sparkling Diamond", and she was the star . . . of the Moulin Rouge. The woman I loved is . . . dead.  
  
*Todd pauses for a moment and starts Typing again, the we go in to a big flash back*  
  
Todd: I first came to Paris one year ago. It was 1899, the summer of love. I knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, Harold Zidler or Satine. The world had been swept up in the Bohemian Revolution. And I traveled from London to be a part of it. On a hill near Paris was the village of Montmartre. It was not like my father had said.  
  
Magneto: heh heh this is the only thing I have to do in this film! I love my life...  
  
*comes out from nowhere*  
  
Abbie: come on Mags! This is only meant to be a short flash back.  
  
Magneto: sorry...A village of Sin!  
  
*Abbie sighs and goes back to... no where*  
  
Todd: It was the center of the Bohemian world with musicians, painters, and writers. They were known as the "Children of the Revolution." Yes, I had come to live a penniless existence. I had come to write about truth, beauty, freedom and at which I believe in above all things . . . Love.  
  
*Behind set*  
  
Kurt: *Snickers*  
  
Todd: SHUT UP FUZZ BUTT!  
  
Magneto: what again? Oh well. Always this ridiculous obsession with love!  
  
Todd (hurriedly): There was only one problem, I've never been in love. Luckily, right at that moment an unconscious Argentinean fell through my roof. He was quickly joined by a elf dressed as a nun.  
  
Dolly: WAIT! Hold up! Stop right there! NO BODY MOVES! Pause and rewind people  
  
Abbie: what is it?  
  
Dolly: the part where Todd says 'He was quickly joined by a elf dressed as a nun' is wrong! It should be dwarf not elf!  
  
Abbie: look I wanted Kurt to be in this play so I changed it from Dwarf to elf...  
  
Dolly: BUT IT AIN'T IN THE PLAY!  
  
Abbie: Dolly its been said and done now lets go. And eat cookies.  
  
Dolly: but... oh well...  
  
Abbie: Start again Todd!  
  
Todd: this is stupid * There was only one problem, I've never been in love. Luckily, right at that moment an unconscious Argentinean fell through my roof. He was quickly joined by a elf dressed as a nun.  
  
*Gambit falls through the Ceiling while Kurt Runs in dressed up as a nun*  
  
Kurt (with a lisp): this is cruelty to elves... How do you do? My name is Henri de Raymond Toulouse-Lautrec Montfa. I'm terribly sorry about all this. We were just upstairs rehearsing a play.  
  
Todd: *snickers* why Kurt that looks so good on you.  
  
Kurt: grrr... get on with it!  
  
Todd: A play, something very modern called "Spectacular, Spectacular."  
  
Kurt: And it's set in Switzerland!  
  
Todd: Unfortunately the unconscious Argentinean suffered from a sickness called Narcolepsy.  
  
Gambit: also Gambits getting blood rushed to his head.  
  
Kurt: *Whispers* your meant to be unconscious  
  
Gambit: sorry...  
  
Kurt: Happily fine one moment then suddenly *SNORT, SNORT* unconscious  
  
the next.  
  
Colossus (through the hole in the floor above): How is he?  
  
Tabbitha (through the hole in the floor above): How wonderful now that narcoleptic Argentinean is now unconscious. And therefore the scenario will not be finished in time to present to the financier tomorrow.  
  
Lance (through the hole in the floor above): this beard is itchy.  
  
Abbie: read the scripts! Don't just scratch your chin, your making it look like you got Lice in ya beard.  
  
Lance: Quick Toulouse, I still have to finish the music.  
  
Kurt: We'll just find someone to read the part.  
  
Tabbitha (through the floor above): Oh where in heavens are we going find someone to read the role of the young sensitive Swiss poet goat herder?  
  
Todd: Before I knew it, I was upstairs standing in for the unconscious Argentinean.  
  


* * *

  
DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!! Right that's the first chapter...  
  
Todd: and already it feels like torture  
  
Kurt: you think its torture!?! I had to dress up as a nun  
  


* * *

  
Lance: yea well my chin is still itchy...  
  
*sighs* the things I do for entertainment....  
  
Please Review! Yup we love reviews... and Flames will just go to my friend here...  
  
*opens door to see Pyro is dancing naked in the fire...*  
  
PEOPLE WITH YOUNG EYES LOOK AWAY  
  


* * *

  
*closes door*  
  
okay... freaked out now.  
  
Dolly: basically Pyro will burn flames and Abbie will read reviews.  
  
TTFN!!! 


	2. The Bohenians flat

Hey I couldn't keep away from you lovely people...  
  
Dolly: yay we got reviews!  
  
Todd Fan: Thankies! I'm so glad ya reviewed its your Fault that I'm writing this ^_^  
  
ASGT: I'm sorry about me and Dolly always interrupting but SOME people don't stick to the script.  
  
Anyway lets go on with the show!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Scene Two: The Bohemian's Flat]  
  
*the room contains an elaborate piano called the Absinthesizer and a Swiss Alps Scenery Backdrop with a Ladder for makeshift Alps*  
  
Colossus: The hills are animated with, the euphonious symphony of descant . . .  
  
Lance: Stop, stop, stop!  
  
Tabbitha: Oh stop, stop, stop, stop that insufferable droning is drowning out my words. Can we please just stick to a little decorative piano?  
  
Todd: There seem to be artistic differences over Audrey's lyrics to Satie's songs. If it isn't obvious  
  
Lance: What if he sings "The hills are vital intoning the descant"?  
  
Colossus: No, no, no, the hills are--  
  
Gambit: The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodies.  
  
*Gambit falls Asleep*  
  
Colossus: No . . .  
  
Todd: The-the hills  
  
Colossus: The hills are chanting--  
  
Lance: The hills . . .  
  
Todd (singing): The hills are alive with the sound of music . . .  
  
*Gambit awakes with a Start*  
  
Gambit: "The hills are alive with the sound of music!" Gambit love's it!  
  
Colossus: The hills . . .  
  
Kurt: . . . are alive . . .  
  
Lance (singing): . . . with the sound of music. (spoken) It fits perfectly!  
  
Todd (signing): With songs they have sung for a thousand years.  
  
*Bohos Gasps*  
  
Todd: isn't it amazing what you can do with Sound technology....  
  
Kurt: Incandiferous! Audrey, you two should write the show together.  
  
Tabbitha: I beg your pardon?  
  
Todd: But Toulouse's suggestion that Audrey and I write the show together was not what Audrey wanted to hear.  
  
Tabbitha (appalled): GOOD-BYE!  
  
Kurt: Yes, your first job in Paris.  
  
Lance: No offence, but have you ever written anything like this before?  
  
Todd: No  
  
Gambit: Ah! The boy has talent. Gambit like's him! Nothing funny, Gambit just like talent.  
  
*Abbie pops out of no where*  
  
Abbie: Gambit can't you say I?  
  
Gambit: Gambit can say 'I' but Gambit finds that it annoys Abbie...  
  
Abbie: please can you stop doing that? I mean this is gonna confuse the readers... plus I'm gonna get yelled at for interrupting this show...  
  
Gambit: Gambit will try...  
  
*Abbie glares*  
  
Gambit: uh, Gambit means, I will try  
  
Abbie: better *disappears*  
  
Kurt: about time... "The hills are alive with the sound of music." See Satie, with Christian we can write this truly Bohemian Revolutionary show that we've always dreamt of.  
  
Lance: Yes but how will we convince Zidler?  
  
Todd: But Toulouse had a plan.  
  
Kurt: Satine . . .  
  
Colossus: a Peace of cloth?  
  
Kurt: NO! Satine...  
  
Todd: They would dress me in the Argentinean's best suit and pass me off as a famous English writer. Once Satine heard my modern poetry, she would be astounded and insist to Zidler that I write "Spectacular, Spectacular." The only problem was I kept hearing my father's voice in my head . . .  
  
Magneto: You'll end up wasting your life at the Moulin Rouge with a can-can dancer.  
  
Todd: No! I can't write the show for the Moulin Rouge.  
  
Kurt: Why not?  
  
Todd: I-I don't even know if I am a true Bohemian Revolutionary.  
  
Kurt: Do you believe in beauty?  
  
Todd: Yes.  
  
Colossus: Freedom?  
  
Todd: Yes of course.  
  
Lance: Truth?  
  
Todd: Yes.  
  
Colossus: Love?  
  
Todd: Love? Love. Above all things I believe in love. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up to where we belong. All you need is love!  
  
Kurt: See, you can't fool us. You're the voice of the "Children of the Revolution."  
  
Colossus and Lance: We can't be fooled!  
  
Todd: but what about that Whoopee Cushion?  
  
Lance: so it was you...  
  
Todd: no, uh *sweats* it was Jamie!  
  
Kurt: Let's drink to the new writer of the world's first Bohemian Revolutionary show!  
  
Todd: It was a fantastic plan. I was to audition for Satine and I would taste my first glass of . . . Absinthe.  
  
Abbie: remember people, Absinthe rots your brain out and is bad for your health. so I'm just using green coloured beer so the characters won't be killed but still be drunk.  
  
Fred: hey all I have to do is sing in the background and be the moon and I don't have to worry about being in a costume...  
  
Abbie: I'm warning you all! The next person who interrupts will get hit with a very big mallet.  
  
Fred (singing): There was a boy . . .  
  
*the green fairy flies in*  
  
Dolly: I'm the Green Fairy!  
  
*everyone stares*  
  
Dolly: what? Okay so really I'm a green elf but I'm 20x better than Kylie Mongue!  
  
Bohos and the Green Fairy (singing): The hills are alive with the sound of music . . .  
  
Fred (singing): A very strange enchanted boy . . .  
  
Bohos (singing): For Freedom, Beauty, Truth, and Love!  
  
Dolly (singing): The hills are alive with the sound of music.  
  
Bohos (singing): You can't fool the children of the revolution. No you can't fool the children of the revolution.  
  
Dolly (singing): Children of the revolution. Of the revolution. The revolution, of the revolution . . .  
  
Todd: We were off to the Moulin Rouge, and I was to perform my poetry for Satine.  
  
Dolly (singing): The hills are alive! oh yea! Can't touch this Kylie! SHAZAM!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well who could you imagine as the green fairy? Okay I admit it I tried my best to get Wolverine to be the Green Fairy But you try and put a big Canadian guy with claws in a green Tinkerbell dress! And Dolly was the only one who wanted to be the green fairy...  
  
Dolly: only to show Kylie who's the real Green chick which is Moi.  
  
Who needs green make up when ya Dolly...  
  
Wanda: is it over yet?  
  
Nope not yet... not for miles  
  
Wanda: I hate my life.  
  
And here's a special treat for you all! I did another chappie! Just press the little arrow ^_^ 


	3. The CanCan

Aren't you lot lucky, I'm doing two chapters today cause I can-Can Can ^_^  
  
Dolly: your abusing that pun to death.  
  
I don't care cause I can-can-can  
  
*gets a glare*  
  
sorry, now This is my fave chapter, Cause it has the can-can in it ^__^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Scene Three: The Moulin Rouge: The Can-Can]  
  
Pyro: The Moulin Rouge!  
  
Todd: Harold Zidler and his infamous girls. They called them his "Diamond Dogs."  
  
Roberto (singing): The diamond dogs.  
  
X23: I'm going to kill that author.  
  
Amara: join the club  
  
Kitty: what club?  
  
Abbie: *off stage* OI! No conspiracies  
  
Diamond Dogs (singing): Voulez vous coucher avec moi? Ce soir? Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister. Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
  
Pyro (rapping): If life's an awful bore and living's just a chore you endure cause death's not much fun, I've just the antidote--and though I mustn't gloat--at the Moulin Rouge . . . You'll have fun! So scratch that little niggle, Have a little wiggle! You'll know when you've come, you'll be having fun. Weeeeee!  
  
Pyro: Because you can, can, can!  
  
Crowd: Yes, you can, can, can!  
  
Diamond Dogs (singing): Voulez vous coucher avec moi? Ce soir?  
  
Pyro: But you can't, can't, can't!  
  
Crowd: Yes, you can, can, can!  
  
Diamond Dogs (singing): Voulez vous coucher avec moi? Ce soir?  
  
Pyro: But you can, can, can!  
  
[the diamond dogs dances]  
  
Ray: I hate my life, I look like a butler  
  
Bobby: your not alone...  
  
Guys (singing): Here we are now, entertain us! We feel stupid and contagious.  
  
Danielle: they got something right there on the last part.  
  
Diamond Dogs (singing): Voulez vous coucher avec moi? . . .  
  
Pyro (rapping): Got some dark desire? Love to play with fire? Why not let it rip? Live a little bit!  
  
Guys (singing) Here we are now, entertain us . . .  
  
Pyro: Because you can, can, can!  
  
Crowd: Yes, you can, can, can!  
  
Pyro: But you can't can't, can't!  
  
Crowd: Yes, you can, can, can!  
  
Kitty (singing): Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
  
Guys (gruff): Can, can, can!  
  
(Girls howling)  
  
Pyro: Outside it may be raining, but in here it's entertaining!  
  
Crowd: Yes, you can, can, can!  
  
Diamond Dogs (singing): Voulez vous . .  
  
(Applause, whistling, cat-calls and Pyros mad Laughter)  
  
Diamond Dogs: If it's cold outside and you're free free free . . .  
  
Pyro (singing): . . . Then the Moulin Rouge is the place to be!  
  
[Tarzan Yodel]  
  
Pyro: Cause you can, can, can! Yes, you can, can, can!  
  
Guts: Here we are now, entertain us!  
  
Pyro: Outside things may be tragic, But in here we feel it's magic!  
  
Jean: Woah-oh-oh oh!  
  
Crowd: Here we are now, entertain us!  
  
Pyro (whispers): The Can-can! (yells) Because you Can Can Can!  
  
Abbie: YAY!  
  
Diamond Dogs: Hey sister, go sister, flow sister, soul sister. Hey sister, go sister, flow sister, soul sister. Getchi Getchi ya ya da da. Getchi Getchi ya ya here . . .  
  
Pyro: Because you can, can, can. Yes you can, can, can!  
  
Diamond Dogs: . . . Mocha Chocolata ya ya. Creole Lady Marmalade.  
  
*Diamond Dogs and Abbie does the can- can*  
  
Pyro: Because you can, can, can! Yes you can, can, can!  
  
Diamond Dogs: Hey sister go sister, flow sister, soul sister . . .  
  
Guys (gruff): Well you can . . .  
  
Christian (Sings loudly): . . . Cause it's good for your mind!  
  
(Very jumbled part)  
  
Guys: Here we are now, entertain us.  
  
Diamond Dogs: Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
  
X23: (laughing)  
  
Pyro: Cause you can, can, can!  
  
Diamond Dogs: Hey sister go sister, flow sister, soul sister.  
  
Crowd: Can! Can! Can!  
  
Kurt (yelling): Christian!  
  
*Todd Dancing with girls*  
  
Kurt (yells again): Christian!!... oh for the love of cheese....  
  
*Todd says something to Rahne*  
  
Kurt (yells again): HELLLLOOO!!??!! TODD! GET OVER HERE!  
  
*Rahne slaps Todd across the face and Todd comes over to Kurt*  
  
Todd: that hurt... I only asked her what under wear Wanda buys.  
  
Kurt: Pervert... Mission accomplished. We successfully invaded seat one.  
  
Guys: Here we are now, here we are now . . .  
  
Pyro: Can can can can can can can can can can can can can.  
  
*sudden stop of the Can-Can song*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heh I love the can-can cause I can Can can!  
  
Dolly: no you can't can't can't  
  
Yes I can can can  
  
Wanda: this could be sometime.  
  
Kurt: *to X23* why are you doing this?  
  
X23: against my own will bur I get to be mean in this story...  
  
Wanda: I WANTED THAT PART!!!  
  
Kurt: why? You get the best part.  
  
Wanda: but I'm good at being mean *sobs*  
  
X23: MUHAHAHAHA!!! I get the best part!  
  
Wanda: urge to kill, rising...  
  
Heh anyway Please REVIEW!!! We love reviews, they taste like chicken. 


	4. Diamonds are a girls best friend

*comes in doing the can-can* cause... I CAN CAN CAN CAN CAN....  
  
Dolly: Somebody help us! She keeps doing the can-can  
  
Wanda: I don't care how long Abbie does the can-can as long as I don't have to be in the play...  
  
*Abbie stops the Can-Can*  
  
Hey Wanda, shouldn't you be in costume?  
  
Kurt: come on Wanda... its time to get in the costume...  
  
Wanda: NOOOO!!! *SOBS* I hate my life... *goes off to get her costume on*  
  
any way Hello once again to Moulin Rouge Version of X-men! And I wanna say thankies for the reviews:  
  
SperryDee: why thankies ^_^  
  
todd fan: ALL HAIL THE GREAT TODD FAN!!! Thankies I'm glad you like it. And you got another parody coming out? I must keep an eye out for it...  
  
ASGT: well I am insane so maybe that's why its confusing.  
  
DemonRogue13: Thankies!  
  
Now on with the show!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Scene 4: Diamonds are a girls best friend]  
  
*Wanda's grand Entrance on her Trapeze and silver sparkles falls from the ceiling*  
  
Kurt: It's her, the "Sparkling Diamond."  
  
Gambit: ooh! shiny  
  
Todd: *drools*  
  
Abbie: *offstage* I think we're gonna need a mop  
  
Wanda (sings): The French are glad to die for love. They delight in fighting duels.  
  
Todd: But someone else was to meet Satine that night.  
  
Wanda (sings): But I prefer a man who lives . . .  
  
Todd: Zidler's investor . . .  
  
Wanda (sings): And gives expensive . . . (whispers) jewels.  
  
Todd: The Duke  
  
*the Trapeze lowers towards the ground*  
  
Wanda (singing): A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend. A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat. Or help you feed your HMMM pussycat.  
  
*Guys crowd around*  
  
Wanda (singing):Men grow cold as girls grow old, and we all lose our charms in the end. But square-cut or pear-shaped, these rocks don't lose their shape. Diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
  
*all the guys lift up Wanda and carries her around*  
  
Wanda: (whispers) I swear if any of you drops me or pinch my back-side you WILL die... (Sings)Tiffany!  
  
[Over at a table Dunken and Pyro are talking]  
  
Dunken: When am I going to meet the girl?  
  
Pyro: After her number, I've arranged a special meeting with you and Mademoiselle Satine totally alone.  
  
Wanda (Singing): Cartier!  
  
Cartman: you called...  
  
Dolly: wrong Fic Dude...  
  
*Dolly pulls Cartman off*  
  
Kurt: After her number, I've arranged a private meeting with just you and Mademoiselle Satine totally alone.  
  
Todd: Alone?  
  
Kurt and Pyro: Totally Alone . . .  
  
Wanda and the Four Girls (singing): Cause we are living in a material world, and I am a material girl!  
  
X23: (kissing sound)  
  
*Ray looks towards X23*  
  
Ray: I think I'm in love...  
  
Wanda sings: Come and get me boys. Black star, Rozz call, talk to me Harry Zidler, tell me all about it!  
  
Pyro: Yay! My big part. Excuse me Duke.  
  
(Pyro runs on stage where Wanda gets dropped off by the guys)  
  
Wanda (singing): There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer, but diamonds are a girl's best friend. There may come a time when hard-boiled employer thinks you're...  
  
Wanda and Pyro sings: awful nice . . .  
  
Wanda (singing): But get that ice or else no dice.  
  
Diamond dogs (singing): He's your guy when Stocks are high, but beware when they start descend...  
  
*hidden behind a ring of Diamond Dogs, Satine and Zidler do a costume change*  
  
Wanda: Is the Duke here Harry?  
  
Pyro: Yes of course  
  
Wanda: Where is he?  
  
Pyro: in the Moulin Rouge.  
  
Wanda: no where in the moulin rouge?  
  
*Wanda has her back turned to Todd and the Duke. Pyro sees the Duke talking with Kurt*  
  
Kurt (spills his drink all over the Duke): Oh sorry sorry. *uses Dukes Hanker chief, which the Dikue is pulling back on*  
  
Pyro: He's the one Toulouse is shaking his hanky at.  
  
*They turn around and Wanda looks over Pyro's shoulder*  
  
Kurt: *Kurt lets go of Duke's hanky and turns to Todd* Excuse me Christian, may I borrow? *grabbing Todd's handkerchief*  
  
Todd: I think I might have used it...  
  
Kurt: ewww!  
  
Wanda: Are you sure?  
  
Pyro: Let me take a peek . . . (they turn around again and Kurt is using the hanky to mop up the mess he made of the Duke) that's the one chickpea.  
  
Wanda: don't you start with the nick-naming thing.  
  
Sabertooth: (shows Kurt his sidearm and Kurt runs back to his seat)  
  
Wanda: Will he invest?  
  
Pyro: After spending the night with you, how can he refuse?  
  
Wanda: What's his type? Wilting flower? (Whimpers) Bright and bubbly (giggles and gasps) or smouldering temptress? (Growls)  
  
Pyro: I'd say smouldering temptress. We're all relying on you.  
  
Wanda: so much for pressure.  
  
Pyro: Remember a real show, with a real theatre, with a real audience. And you'll be . . .  
  
Wanda: A real actress . . .  
  
Pyro: Bingo!  
  
*Pyro and Wanda pop out above the ring of Diamond Dogs with Pyro with no trousers showing his underwear and Wanda in a different dress*  
  
Wanda (singing): Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses. Diamonds are a girl's best friend!  
  
*runs over to Todd*  
  
Wanda: I believe you were expecting me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heh good so far? Well my original idea was to Have Scott and Jean be Christian and Satine But then I realised there's a lot of Jean and Scott haters so I binned that idea and Starred another pairing, one I like quite a lot. TODD AND WANDA!!! ^_^  
  
Wanda: you... Are... EVIL!  
  
I'm not! I'm naturally insane that's all.  
  
Dolly: ain't that the truth -_-  
  
Please Review!!! 


	5. Lets Dance!

OMG! I updated! First off I am SOOO sorry for the lack of updates  
  
Dolly: Abbies been a lil bit busy with life and computer stuff  
  
but I am here ya'll! ^_^ now on with the reviews...  
  
SperryDee: oh glad ya do, thankies ^_^  
  
Todd fan: Thankies! ^_^  
  
DemonRogue13: thankies, I likes the pairing too, if I did Scott and Jean instead of reviews I'd get boots and flames *shudders at thought*  
  
any way lets begin  
  
Kurt: there goes our vacation...  
  
I said lets begin!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Scene 5: lets Dance!]  
  
*Todd stares up at Wanda*  
  
Todd: Yes, yes.  
  
*wanda turns to the audience*  
  
Wanda: I'm afraid it's ladies choice. (Whimpers) Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow . . . (growls) (sticks her Butt in Todd's face)  
  
Todd: urge to pinch.... Rising.  
  
*wanda turns around to face Todd*  
  
Kurt: I see you already met my English friend.  
  
Wanda: I'll take care of it Toulouse. Let's dance!  
  
(Jubilee sings "Rhythm of the Night" in background)  
  
Jubilee: this blows... my song doesn't even show up!  
  
Dolly: look Abbies a lazy twit! just sing already!  
  
Kurt: He writes the world's most modern poems!  
  
*Wanda pulls Todd to the dance floor*  
  
Pyro: That Duke certainly can dance!  
  
Wanda: So wonderful of you to take an interest in our little show.  
  
Todd: Sounds very exciting, I'd be delighted to be involved.  
  
Wanda (genuinely suprised): Really?  
  
Todd: Assuming you like what I do of course.  
  
Wanda: uh, I'm sure I will. *cougth*Pervert*cougths  
  
Todd: Toulouse thought we might be able to do it in private.  
  
Wanda: Did he? *mumbles* Good no peep show  
  
Todd: Yes, you know, a private poetry reading.  
  
Wanda: Oh . . . hmm . . . a poetry reading? I love a little poetry after supper.  
  
*Wanda leaves for her trapeze to finish her number. She sits and the Trapeze goes higher up*  
  
Wanda (sings): Square-cut or pear-shaped these rocks don't loose their shape. Diamonds . . . are a girl's best... (gasps!)  
  
*Wanda Faints and falls from her Trapeze*  
  
Pyro: No!  
  
*Roberto Catches Wanda*  
  
Roberto: Whoa! Imagine if I wasn't standing here to catch her! It would be a very messy dancefloor that's for sure...  
  
*Roberto Carries her out of the crowd and into her dressing room*  
  
Pyro: hmmm, must distract audience. Oh I know! *claps his hands and chants* Satine! Satine! . . .  
  
Jamie: oh I like playing follow the leader!  
  
Guys: (follow Pyro's lead and clap and chant) Satine! Satine! . . .  
  
(In the hallway)  
  
X23: Don't know if that Duke's gonna get his money's worth tonight.  
  
Kitty: Don't be, like, unkind Nini.  
  
X23: it was the only reason why I wanted to be this character ^_^  
  
(Back on the Dance Floor)  
  
Pyro: You frightened her away! But I can see some lonely Moulin Rouge dancers looking for a partner or two. So if you can honk-honk, you can honkadola with them!  
  
(In the Dressing Room)  
  
Storm: Away, away we go quickly.  
  
Wanda: Oh . . . Marie, these silly costumes.  
  
Storm: I know. did you see that Tinker bell outfit that Abbie was going to put Wolverine in...  
  
Pietro: All right girls get back outside, I know I'm so sexy but you got to go and make those gents thirsty. *looks towards Storm and Wanda* Problems?  
  
Storm: Not for you to be worried about.  
  
Pietro: Let's not stand around then.  
  
(On the Dance Floor)  
  
Dunken (to Sabertooth): Find Zidler, the girl is waiting for me.  
  
Sabertooth: first of all Magneto pushes me around, then an insane girl bosses me around and now some stupid human jock is bossing me about... Where did I go wrong?  
  
*goes off to look for Pyro and continue to talk to himself*  
  
(In the Dressing Room Where Wanda is putting on the next Dress)  
  
Storm: That twinkle-toes Duke has really taken the bait girl. With a patron like him, you'll be the next Sara Bernhardt.  
  
Wanda: Do you really think so, Marie? Oh . . . I'd do anything if I could be like the great Sara.  
  
Storm: Well, why not? You have the talent. You hook that Duke, and you'll be lining up the stages great stages at Yurich.  
  
Wanda: I'm going to be a real actress Marie, a great actress, and I'm going to fly away from here...  
  
(Wanda looks to Torpid dressed as a bird in the cage)  
  
Torpid: Abbie is a mean potato head!...uh I mean... Tweet Tweet  
  
Wanda: Oh yes, we're going to fly, fly away from here!  
  
Pyro: Darling, is everything all right?  
  
Wanda: what did I say about nicknames?  
  
Pyro: sorry but its in the scripts  
  
Wanda: *sighs*... Oh yes, of course Harold I am A OK.  
  
Pyro: Oh Thank goodness. You certainly used your magic with that Duke on the dance floor.  
  
*Wanda twirls around in red dress*  
  
Wanda: How do I look? Smouldering temptress?  
  
Zidler: Oh my little strawberry, how can he possibly resist from bubbling you up? Everything's going so well!  
  
*Pyro and Wanda Dances around with joy*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
now aren't you lot in for a treat, I've got more chappies for ya'll ^_^  
  
Wanda: *GROANS* more work!  
  
Dolly: hey just think, after this we can all go down to the fish and chip shop for dinner!  
  
Yummy ^_^ 


	6. The Elephant

[Scene six: The Elephant]  
  
*The Bohemians stand out side looking up at the elephant building*  
  
Kurt: Unbelievable! Straight to the elephant.  
  
Colossus: *sniffs* its cold out here...  
  
Gambit: and I see spiders.... I no like spiders.  
  
Kurt: hey guys! *everyone stares at Kurt* wanna go check up on our friend Christian?  
  
Colossus: you mean... look in to the room?  
  
Gambit: isn't chrere a prostitute?  
  
Lance: all right! We get to watch them do...  
  
Kurt: don't even think about saying what I think your about to say! Now lets go, I got some handy mountaineering rope...  
  
(while in side the Elephant)  
  
Wanda: This is a wonderful place for poetry reading don't you think, hmm? Poetic enough for you?  
  
Todd: Yes  
  
Wanda: A little supper? Maybe some champagne?  
  
Todd: I'd rather just um . . . get it over and done with.  
  
Wanda (a bit irritated): Oh . . . very well . . . then why don't you come down here and let's get it over and done with?  
  
Todd: I'd prefer to do it standing.  
  
Wanda (speechless and suprised): Oh! Okay...  
  
Todd: You don't have to stand I mean. Sometimes . . . it's quite long. And I--I'd like you to be comfortable. It's quite modern what I do and it may feel a little strange at first but--but I think if you're open then--then you might enjoy it.  
  
Wanda: I'm sure I will  
  
Todd: Excuse me. The sky is  
  
*Wanda moans*  
  
Todd: Is ugh blue--birds--oh-- (blows raspberries) come on (blows raspberries) come on (blows raspberries) I think...  
  
Wanda: okay I so wish I didn't have to do this *moans*  
  
Todd: I think the mountains . . . might be shaking . . . Oh Tik-e-tik-e-tik- e  
  
Wanda: Um . . . is everything all right?  
  
Todd: I'm just a little nervous . . . It's just that sometimes it takes a while for uh . . .  
  
Wanda: Ohhhh . . .  
  
Todd: For you know . . . inspiration to come.  
  
Wanda: oh god I am so going to kill Abbie after this.... Oh yes, yes, yes. Let mommy help, hmm? (Grabs his crotch) Does that inspire you? Let's make love! (Pulls him onto the bed)  
  
Todd: Make love?  
  
Wanda: You want to, don't you? Truthfully I don't... sorry I know not on the script  
  
Todd: Well I-I . . . came to . . .  
  
Wanda: Hmm, tell the truth. Feel the poetry . . . come on . . . feel it . . . free the tiger! *GROWL*  
  
Todd: Ohhh . . . must... resist!  
  
Wanda: Oh . . . big boy!  
  
Kurt (spying in the window; tells the bohos): He's got a huge talent!  
  
Colossus: ew! I hope you don't mean what I think you mean...  
  
Wanda: Yes I need your poetry now!  
  
*Todd gets up quickly and stands by the balcony*  
  
Christian: ok... It's a little bit funny . . .  
  
Wanda: What?  
  
Todd: This f-feeling in-inside. I'm not one of those who can-who can easily hide. Is this-is this okay? Is this what you want?  
  
Wanda: Oh poetry, yes, yes, yes this is what I want, naughty words. Ohh .  
  
Todd: I-I don't have much money, but if I did I'd buy us a big house  
  
where we both could live . . .  
  
Wanda: Oh yes, yes . . . Oh yes . . .  
  
Todd: If I were a sculptor, but then again no. Or a man who makes potions for a travelling show.  
  
Wanda (rolling around in a furry blanket on the floor): Oh . . . oh . . . no . . . no . . . don't stop . . .  
  
*Pietro off stage*  
  
Pietro: oh my gosh... I don't belive my sister is doing this...  
  
Todd: (stares for about a minute before being poked with a stick off stage, then gives Wanda a dirty look like she's crazy and then continues earnestly) I know it's not much but . . .  
  
Wanda: Give me more, yes . . . yes . . . YES!!!  
  
Todd: But it's the best I could do.  
  
Wanda: NAUGHTY! DON'T STOP YES, YES, YES!!!!  
  
Todd *sings loudly*: MY GIFT IS MY SONG...  
  
(Wanda immediately stops her antics and looks at him in awed silence)  
  
Todd singing: And this one's for you. And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words. How wonderful life is now your in the world. Sat on the roof and I kicked of the moss. Well, some of these verses, well they, they've got me quite cross. But the sun's been kind, while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on.  
  
*Wanda looks at him with this knowing look as he smiles at her*  
  
Todd sings: So excuse my forgetting but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. And well the things is, what I really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!  
  
*The two go into a fantasy sequence and start dancing on the sky and the  
  
roof of the Moulin Rouge as the Moon sings to them*  
  
Abbie: *sighs* I wish I had a picture of Wanda and Todd doing that... opps! Sorry you lot are singing *disserpears*  
  
Todd sings: And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done. Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words. How wonderful life is now you're in the world. Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world!  
  
*Fantasy sequence ends and they're actually dancing in the elephant and he  
  
dips her in his embrace*  
  
Wanda: Oh, I can't believe it. I'm in love. I'm in love with a young, handsome talented mutant named Todd... I mean Duke! Duke...  
  
Todd: huh Duke?  
  
Wanda: Oh . . . not that the title's important of course.  
  
Todd: I'm not a Duke  
  
Wanda: Not a Duke?  
  
Todd: I'm a writer.  
  
Wanda (disgusted): A writer?  
  
Todd: Yes, a writer... I'm guessing this is one of those things I should never mention when a chick falls for ya. Right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clicky click! = 


	7. Whoops!

[Scene 7: whoops]  
  
Wanda: (immediately exits his embrace) No!  
  
Todd: Well Toulouse . . .  
  
Wanda: Toulouse? Oh no! Not another of Toulouse's oh so talented, charmingly Bohemian, tragically impoverish prots.  
  
Todd: Well you might say that.  
  
Wanda: OH NO! I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him! Yes sirie bob I shall kill him so bad he'll be dead!  
  
*Kurt escapes from his vantage point outside the window so Wanda will not aim her wrath on him*  
  
Todd: Toulouse told me . . .  
  
*Wanda goes to the door and opens, but only to see Pyro and Dunken coming up towards the room*  
  
Wanda: The Duke. *GASP* THE DUKE!  
  
Todd: The Duke?  
  
Wanda: Hide! Out the back.  
  
*Todd hides under table as Pyro opens the door*  
  
Pyro: My dear, are you decent for the Duke? Where were you?  
  
Wanda: I-I-I was waiting  
  
Pyro: Dearest Duke, allow me to introduce Mademoiselle Satine.  
  
Wanda: Monsieur, how wonderful of you to take time out of your busy schedule to visit.  
  
Duke: The pleasure I fear will be entirely mine, my dear.  
  
Pyro: I'll leave you two squirrels to get better aquatinted. Ta-ta  
  
Duke: (taking Wanda's hand and kissing it) A kiss on the hand may be quite continental.  
  
Wanda: (wags her finger at him) But diamonds are a girl's best friend. Hmmm  
  
Duke: After tonight's pretty exertions on the stage, you must surely but in need of some refreshment my dear.  
  
*Dunken is about to turn when Wanda stops him*  
  
Wanda: DON'T! Don't you just love the view? Hmmm?  
  
Duke: Charming.  
  
Wanda: Oh! I feel like dancing. *GROWL*  
  
*Wanda dances around trying to distract the Duke from Todd*  
  
Duke: Would you like a glass of champagne?  
  
Wanda: NO! It's a little bit funny . . .  
  
Duke: What is?  
  
Wanda: This . . .  
  
Todd mouthing: (feeling)  
  
Wanda: Feeling  
  
Todd mouthing: (inside)  
  
Wanda: Inside  
  
Todd mouthing: (I'm not one of those who can easily . . . )  
  
Wanda: I'm not one of those who can easily . . .  
  
Todd mouthing and pantomiming: (hide)  
  
Wanda: Hide.  
  
*Duke is about to turn around again but Wanda jumps and grabs his legs*  
  
Wanda: NO! I know I don't have much money, but if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both can live. *sings* I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words. How wonderful life is now you're in the world.  
  
Duke: That's very beautiful  
  
Wanda: It's from "Spectacular, Spectacular." Suddenly with you here, I finally understood the true meaning of those words. How wonderful life it now you're in the world.  
  
Duke: And what meaning is that my dear?  
  
*Todd tries to escape through the door but Sabertooth is guarding it and Todd close door again. Wanda then jumps on to the bed and hits it*  
  
Wanda: NO, NO, NO! *points at Duke* Duke, don't you toy with my emotions. You-you must know the effect you have on woman. LET'S MAKE LOVE! You want to make love don't you? I knew you felt the same way!  
  
*Todd goes back to under the table*  
  
Todd: I dunno yo, first shes madly in love over me then she goes cookoo for this guy...  
  
Wanda: *Quickly sits up* Oh, oh Duke! Yes, your right, we should wait, until opening night.  
  
Duke: Wait? Wait?  
  
Wanda: It's empowering you that scare me. You would go  
  
Duke: Go? But I just got here.  
  
Wanda: Oh yes, but we'll see each other everyday during rehearsal. We must wait we must until opening night.  
  
*Wanda pushes Duken out the door*  
  
Duke: *off stage* aw, but I was gonna score  
  
Wanda: *closes door behind her* Do you have any idea, any idea what would happen if you were to be found? Oh . . .  
  
*Wanda faints*  
  
Todd: Satine? Hello? Wake up baby cakes, Maybe I'll just put you on the bed.  
  
Pyro: *looking through a telescope into the Elephant* Let's just take a  
  
sneaky peak. *sees Wanda being moved about* oh yes...  
  
Duke: *reappears through the door* dudette, I forgot my ha-. OH! Foul play?  
  
Todd: eeps!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
and now I am done for tonight! *falls asleep*  
  
Kurt: hey! What about our fish and chip dinner?  
  
Wanda: yea! We are entitled to a free meal paid by you!  
  
*mumbles* too tired, can't be bothered... Zzzzzz  
  
Dolly: oh no ya don't! *Squirts Abbie with water pistol*  
  
all right! I'm awake! Fine we'll go to the chippy.  
  
Everyone: YAY!  
  
Okay people you all know what to do... REVIEW! Yes press that button down there and review with al ya might!  
  
Dolly: OI! Abbie! Less talk and more going-down-the-chippys!  
  
Coming! Okay see ya'll later! 


	8. Spectacular, spectacular

HIYA PEOPLE!!!! Yes another chapter from the person you love!!!  
  
Dolly: who?  
  
Me ofcorse!!!  
  
Wanda: I hate you  
  
whatever... I shall be insane instead!  
  
Kurt: NO! lets just do a chappie of Moulin Rouge  
  
hmmmm moulin Rouge or insanity.... Can I flip a coin?  
  
*gets coild stare*  
  
I guess not. Any ways thankies to all those who reviewed!!! I loves you all...  
  
Kurt: is Abbie drunk?  
  
Dolly: no shes high on sugar  
  
lets go on... cause I can can can!!  
  
*Everybody groans* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Scene 8: Spectacular, spectacular! ]  
  
Todd: She . . . I . . .  
  
*Wanda wakes up*  
  
Wanda: Oh Duke . . .  
  
Dunken: It's a little bit funny this feeling inside?  
  
Wanda: Yes, let me introduce you to the writer  
  
Dunken: The writer?  
  
Wanda: Yes, oh yes, we were-we were rehearsing  
  
Dunken: Oh ho, ho, ho you expect me to believe that scantily clad in the arms of another man in the middle of the night inside an elephant, you were rehearsing? Yeah right and Wolverine will fly by with a fairy suit on...  
  
*Logan get thrown in to the air across in a tinker bell suit*  
  
Dunken: okay just to let you all know... that does not count!  
  
(From outside)  
  
Lance: here we come to save the day!  
  
*Lance, Kurt, Colossus and Gambit comes in through the balcony*  
  
Kurt: How's the rehearsal going? Shall we take it from the top eh my queen?  
  
*Pyro gasps to see what's going on through the telescope*  
  
Pyro: Oh my goodness! This is bad... bady bady bad!  
  
Wanda: When I spoke those words to you before, you filled me with such inspiration. Yes, I realised how much work we had to do before tomorrow, so I called everyone together for an emergency rehearsal.  
  
Dunken: If you're rehearsing, where's Zidler?  
  
*Pyro comes in a flash*  
  
Pyro: thank goodness for elevators... My dear Duke, I'm most terribly sorry. Please don't leave us with out the dough!!!  
  
Wanda: Harold! You made it. It's all right, the Duke knows about the emergency rehearsal.  
  
*Pyro shows a blank face*  
  
Pyro: Emergency rehearsal?  
  
Wanda: uh yeah . . . to incorporate the Duke's artistic idea.  
  
Pyro: Yes well I'm sure Audrey will be only your delight.  
  
Kurt: It's not Audrey's work  
  
(Tabbitha off stage)  
  
Tabby: DAMN YOU TODD! YOU TOOK MY JOB!  
  
*Tabby gets hit on the head with a tack hammer and is knocked out*  
  
Wanda: Harold, the cat's out of the bag. Yes the Duke's already a big fan of our new writer's work. That's why he's so keen to invest.  
  
Pyro: Invest? *then rembers* Invest! Oh yes, well invest! You can hardly blame me for trying to hide our . . .  
  
Kurt: Christian  
  
Pyro: Christian away  
  
Dunken: I'm way ahead of you Zidler  
  
Pyro: My dear Duke, why don't you and I go my office to produce the paper works. While these two finish making-out here...  
  
*Dunken stop still*  
  
Dunken: What's the story?  
  
Pyro: Story?  
  
Dunken: Well if I'm going to invest, I need to know the story. No story no investment... that simple.  
  
Pyro: Oh yes, well the story's about . . . Toulouse?  
  
Kurt: Ugh... The story-the story's about it's- it's about um . . . cows? No! uh...  
  
Todd: It's about love!  
  
Dunken: Love?  
  
Todd: It's about love, over-coming all obstacles.  
  
Kurt: And it's set in good old Switzerland!  
  
*Dunken Pulls a disgusted face*  
  
Dunken: Switzerland?  
  
Pyro: Exotic Switzerland!  
  
*Todd looks around then shouts*  
  
Todd: India! India! It's set in India! And there's a courtesan, the most beautiful courtesan in all the world, but her kingdom's invaded by and evil Maharaja. Now in order to save her kingdom, she has to seduce the evil Maharaja. But on the night of the seduction, she mistakes a penniless  
  
po- a penniless a penniless sitar player for the evil Maharaja and she fall's in love with him. He wasn't trying to trick her or anything. But he was dressed as a Maharaja because . . . he's appearing in a play.  
  
Gambit: I will play the tango dancing sitar player.  
  
Dunken: And-and-and what happens next?  
  
Todd: Well, penniless sitar player and the courtesan they have to hide their love from the evil Maharaja.  
  
Lance: The penniless sitar player's sitar is magical. It can only speak the truth.  
  
(Kurt pushes through)  
  
Kurt: And-and I will play the magical sitar. *Kurt turns to Wanda and blows Raspberry* you are beautiful. *Kurt turns to Lance and blows Raspberry* you are ugly...  
  
Lance: that hurts my feelings you know!  
  
Kurt: *Kurt blows another Raspberry and faces Dunken* and you are . . .  
  
*Everybody covers Kurt mouth in fear of what he might say*  
  
Dunken: ooooh! and he gives the game away.  
  
Pyro: Tell them about the can-can  
  
Todd: The-the-the tantric can-can . . .  
  
Pyro: It's an erotic spectacular scene that captures the thrusting, violent, vibrant, wild bohemian spirit of this whole production embodies Duke.  
  
Dunken: What do you mean by my dear?  
  
Pyro *sings*: The show will be a magnificent, opulent, tremendous, stupendous, gargantuan, bedazzlement, persensual ravagement, it will be Spectacular, spectacular. No words in the vernacular can describe his great event. You'll be dumb with wonderment; returns are fixed at ten percent. You must agree, that's excellent, and on top of your fee...  
  
*everybody dances*  
  
All: You'll be involved artistically. So exciting, the audience will stomp  
  
and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years! So exciting, the  
  
audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years!  
  
Todd: Elephants!  
  
Kurt: Bohemian!  
  
Pyro: Indians!  
  
Lance: And courtesans!  
  
*Wanda Swings by*  
  
Wanda: Acrobats!  
  
Gambit: And juggling bears!  
  
Kurt: Exotic girls!  
  
All: Fire-eaters! Muscle Men! Contortionists! Intrigue, danger, and romance! Electric lights, machinery, powered with electricity! So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years! So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years! Spectacular, spectacular! No words in the vernacular, can describe this great event, you'll be dumb with wonderment. The hills are alive, with the sound of music... So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years! So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years!  
  
Dunken: Yes, but what happens in the end?  
  
*Everybody uses props*  
  
Todd: Ahem! The courtesan and sitar man, are pulled apart by an evil plan...  
  
Wanda: But in the end she hears his song...  
  
Todd: And their love is just too strong.  
  
Dunken horribly off-key: It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside...  
  
Dolly: God, that's terrible!  
  
[HORRIFIED SILENCE]  
  
All: So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years!  
  
Todd: Sitar player's secret song helps them flee the evil one... Though the tyrant rants and rails, it is all to no avail!  
  
Pyro: I am the evil maharajah! You will not escape! *Inserts Pyros famous crazy laughter that we all love*  
  
Wanda: Oh Harold, no one could play him like you could!  
  
Pyro: No one's going to! Ya hear me...  
  
All: So exciting, we'll make them laugh we'll make them cry! So delighting...  
  
Dunken: And in the end should someone die?  
  
[STUNNED SILENCE FROM EVERYONE]  
  
All: So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting it will run for 50 years...!  
  
*Song ends and every body stares at Dunken while in a pose*  
  
Dunken: Generally.... I like it!  
  
(Scene changes to outside where Kurt is sitting on to of the Roof drinking)  
  
Todd: Zidler had an investor. And the Bohemians have a show.  
  
Kurt: It's the end of the century! The Bohemian Revolution is here. So lets all get drunk! *Drinks green stuff*  
  
(then we go back to seeing Todd in his room next to the typewriter)  
  
Todd: While the celebration party ragged upstairs, I tried to write, but all I could think about was her. *sings How wonderful life is *thinks* Was she thinking about me? *sings* Now you're in the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AAAAANNNND! I'm Done!!!  
  
Dolly: blimy that took flippen forever!  
  
Kurt: you said it, we need a longer holiday to recover from it, hint hint?  
  
Nice try but I'm gonna try and update more.  
  
Wanda: GAH! Must. Clean. Feel. So. Dirty....  
  
Please review! Reviews makes me happy, reviews taste like chicken ^___^ 


	9. Fly Away

Hiya folks! I'm back and I promise to try and update more...  
  
Dolly: we wants to say thanks to the following reviewers from reviewing...  
  
lonely little goth girl, SperryDee and DemonRogue13  
  
Wanda: I no wanna do anything, I wanna go to bed...  
  
Tough cookie misses, if I have to stay awake you can suffer with me... cause we...  
  
Dolly: Abbie NO!!! you've done that pun to death, please no say it!  
  
*ignores Dollys comment*  
  
CAUSE WE CAN CAN CAN!!! MUHAHAHA!!!  
  
Kurt: god save us... please?  
  
On with the show!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Scene 9: fly away]  
  
*Wanda stares out the window to see if Todd was there and thinking about him.*  
  
Wanda: and seeing when the pizza man is coming.  
  
Jamie: *off stage* I hope you ordered haiwian styled!  
  
Kitty: ditto!  
  
Jamie: I thought you were a vegetarian?  
  
Kitty: yeah, but I enjoy the smell.  
  
Dolly: people, people! Less talking and more doing the play.  
  
Wanda sings: I follow the night. Can't stand the light. When will I begin to live again? One day I'll fly away. Leave all this to yesterday. What more could your love do for me? When will love be through with me? Why live life from dream to dream, and dread the day when dreaming ends.  
  
Todd sings: How wonderful life is now you're in the world.  
  
*Todd walks out of his apartment and goes up towards the Elephant, while Wanda walks out of the inside of the elephant and up the stairs, to get on top of the elephant*  
  
Wanda sings: One day I'll fly away. Leave all this to yesterday. Why live life from dream to dream, and dread the day when dreaming ends. One day I'll fly away, fly, fly away.  
  
*Todd creeps up behind Wanda and as Wanda turns around she gave out a small shriek*  
  
Wanda: Oh my... Christ! You could have given me a heart attack.  
  
Todd: Sorry, I'm sorry Sugar lump...  
  
Wanda: what did I say about nicknames!  
  
Abbie: live with it, now please no more interruptions!  
  
Todd: I didn't mean . . . I saw-I saw your light on. I climbed up the . . .  
  
Wanda: What?  
  
Todd: I couldn't sleep and I-I wanted to thank you for helping me get the job.  
  
Wanda: Oh, of course. Yes Toulouse-Toulouse was right. You are-you're very talented. It's going to be a wonderful show. Anyway I-I better go because we-we both have a big day tomorrow.  
  
Christian: Wait . . . no please wait. Before when we were-when we... when you thought I was the Duke and you said that you loved me. And I-I wondered if- if . . .  
  
Wanda: If it was just an act?  
  
Todd: Yes  
  
Wanda: Of course  
  
Todd: Oh bummer, It just felt real  
  
Wanda: Christian, I'm a courtesan, I'm paid to make men believe what they want to believe.  
  
Todd: Yes . . . silly of me, to think that you could fall in love with someone like me.  
  
Satine: Oh I can't fall in love with anyone.  
  
Todd: Can't fall in love? But a life without love that's terrible!  
  
Wanda: No, being on the streets, that's terrible... and not winning the lottery.  
  
Todd: No, love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendour things. Love lifts us up to where we belong. All you need is love.  
  
Wanda: uh oh, I feel a song coming along. Please, don't start that again.  
  
Todd sings: All you need is love  
  
Wanda: A girl has got to eat  
  
Todd sings: All you need is love  
  
Wanda: She'll end up on the streets  
  
Todd sings: All you need is love  
  
Wanda sings: *walking past Todd* Love is just a game  
  
Todd: here comes the good singing *Sings* I was made for loving you baby, you were meant for loving me  
  
Wanda sings: The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee  
  
*Todd walks over besides Wanda*  
  
Todd Sings: Just one night, just one night.  
  
Wanda Sings: There's no way cause you can't pay  
  
Todd Sings: In the name of love, one night in the name of love.  
  
Wanda Sings: You crazy fool, I won't give into you.  
  
Todd sings: Don't leave me this way, I can't survive without your sweet love, oh baby. Don't let me this way  
  
Wanda sings: You think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
  
Todd sings: I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no.  
  
Wanda sings: Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs. *Murmurs* like Disney  
  
Todd sings: Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know... *Wanda walks away* cause here I go again!!!  
  
*Todd runs up the elephant and balances on the top part*  
  
Wanda: GAH! What the...  
  
Todd: *Continues to sing withs arms out wide* Love lifts us up where we belong.  
  
Wanda: Get down, get down! You haven't got any insurance!  
  
Todd sings: Where eagles fly, on a mountain high.  
  
Wanda: *Pulls Todd down and sings* Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away for one happy day.  
  
Todd sings: We can be heroes! Just for one day.  
  
*both walk down the stairs*  
  
Wanda Sings: You, you will be mean  
  
Todd: No I won't!  
  
Wanda Sings: And I, I'll drink all the time  
  
*Wanda goes inside while Todd is still outside*  
  
Todd sings: We should be lovers!  
  
Wanda sings: We can't do that  
  
Todd sings: *walks in* We should be lovers! And that's a fact.  
  
Wanda sings: Though nothing, would keep us together  
  
Todd: We could steal time  
  
Both sings: Just for one day. We can be heroes, forever and ever. We can be heroes forever and ever. We can be heroes just because . . .  
  
*both faces each other*  
  
Todd Sings: IIIIIIIIII.... will always love you!!!  
  
Wanda sings: III-eee-I !  
  
Both sings: Can't help loving . . .  
  
Todd sings: You . . .  
  
Wanda sings: How wonderful life is . . .  
  
Both sings: Now you're in the world . . .  
  
Wanda: *smiles* You're going to be bad for business, I can tell.  
  
*they Both Go in to a deep Kiss*  
  
Fred: *sings as a moon in the sky* La forza dell'amor(1)!!!  
  
Kurt: *acting drunk and singing* "How wonderful life is, now you're in the world . . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(1): it means in Latin "the power/force of Love"  
  
sorry if it seemed a bit worse than before but I am really tired and want to sleep... so night night *Abbies head falls on to Keyboard*  
  
Kurt: Ding dong Abbie is Dead!!!  
  
Wanda: don't get ya hopes up, she still breathing...  
  
Evan: That can be arranged!  
  
*Wakes up* OI! Stop trying to kill me in my sleep people! And by the way, why do ya wanna kill me?  
  
Evan: cause I want to be in the play!!!  
  
Hmmm how about no...  
  
Evan: PLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEE!!!  
  
No  
  
Evan: pretty please.  
  
The only people who are allowed to do that is my Sister, Dolly, Reviewers (not flamers) and my friend. Everybody else dies if they say that to me.  
  
Evan: *goes watery eyed* But I wanna be in the play!!!!  
  
Alright alright I see if theres anybody you can be...  
  
Evan: *hugs legs* Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!  
  
Let...go...now...  
  
Dolly: *sighs* please Review people ^___^ PWEES! 


	10. a force stronger than love and Jealousy

Hiya folk The holidays are here so more chappies!!!!  
  
Dolly: *sarcastically* oh hooray.  
  
Aw come on I ain't that bad!  
  
Kurt: wanna bet?  
  
*ignores* so heres the reviews...  
  
DemonRogue13: Thankies ^__^  
  
Todd Fan: nah worries I think the world is still a bit sane *Gambit rides past on a king size rubber chicken* okay I told a fib... thankies any ways!  
  
lonely little goth girl: yeah! Thats a great idea, and it would be so funny... unfortunately Marvel a great big meanie _ thankies for reviewing.  
  
And now lets continue... cause i...  
  
Wanda: NO! PLEASE! We are BEGGINGYOU! Don't say it...  
  
CAN CAN CAN! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
*Wanda Screams*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Scene 10: a force stronger than love and Jealousy]  
  
Todd: *typing* How wonderful life was now Satine was in the world. But in the Duke, Zidler had got much more than he had bargained for.  
  
*In the Office*  
  
Dunken: Transforming the Moulin Rouge into a theatre will cost a fantastic sum of money, Zidler. So in return I would require a contract that binds Satine to me, exclusively. Naturally, I shall require some security; I shall require the deeds to the Moulin Rouge and a free meal at Mc Donald's.  
  
*Abbie pokes Dunken with electric cattle prod then disappears*  
  
Dunken: actually... scratch the last bit off...  
  
Pyro: But dear Duke . . . I  
  
Dunken: Please don't think that I'm nave, Zidler. I shall hold the deeds to the Moulin Rouge. And if there are any shenanigans, my manservant Warner, will deal with it in the only language that you underworld show-folk people understand. Satine will be mine. *starts fiddling with the hat in his hand* I'm not jealous. I JUST... DON'T LIKE OTHER PEOPLE TOUCHING MY THINGS!!! *Squashes Hat in hands*  
  
Pyro: I understand completely, Duke. *murmurs* boy and people say I'M a psycho...  
  
*Pyro signs contract*  
  
Dunken: *straightens hat out and calms down a bit* Now that we have an understanding, it would appear that ugh . . . you have the means to transform your beloved Moulin Rouge . . .  
  
*A quick clip of Pyro with his head poking through a small model set of a theatre in front of everybody else working at the Moulin Rouge*  
  
Pyro: INTO A THEATER!  
  
Bobby: *mono tone* oh Hooray, we are going to be in a theatre instead of a home for prostitutes...  
  
Mystique: hey you don't see any body complaining!  
  
Everybody: YAAAAY!  
  
*Back at the office*  
  
Dunken: I shall woo Satine during supper tonight...  
  
*Back at the hall with everybody in it*  
  
Pyro: We will have created the world's first completely modern, entirely electric, totally Bohemian, all singing, all dancing, STAGE SPECTACULAR! The show must go on!  
  
Todd: Yes, the show would go on, but Satine would not attend the supper that night, or the following night.  
  
*Todd, Wanda and Kurt are messing about in the flat (I LOVE THESE THREE *SQUEELS*)*  
  
Todd: "Tell me you don't love me!" Mad with jealousy, the evil Maharaja forces the courtesan to make the penniless sitar player believe she doesn't love him.  
  
Kurt: Oh yes... popcorn anyone?  
  
Todd: "Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love!" Says the penniless sitar player, throwing money at her feet and leaving the kingdom forever!  
  
Wanda: *Laughs* Oh, but a life without love, that's-that's terrible.  
  
Todd: Yes, but the sitar player . . .  
  
Kurt: That's my part Christian, that's-that's-that's my part Christian. "It can only speak the truth." If So fat so!  
  
Todd: The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.  
  
*The three goes in to a Laughing fit*  
  
Kurt: hey, this is fun! When this is over we should have a sleep-over like this!  
  
Abbie: Hmm that gives me an idea for a fic...  
  
*In another room Todd and Wanda are kissing each other then Dunken opens the door and instantly they push themselves apart and smiles innocently at Dunken*  
  
Dunken: A picnic sweet lady?  
  
Wanda: Oh well, we have so much to do, so much work!  
  
Dunken: Well if the young writer can carry a blanket and basket, I don't see why you both can't do it in my presence.  
  
*Todd and Kurt are doing rehearsals*  
  
Todd: Toulouse, so the magical sitar falls from the roof . . .  
  
Kurt: Yes, yes, yes I know. Don't tell me this. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return." See I did it all by myself *sticks tongue out*  
  
*once again Dunken walks in the room where Wanda and Todd are*  
  
Dunken: Still at it my sweet?  
  
Wanda: Oh my dear, sweet Duke. There's so many lines to learn. I just keep reading them over and over.  
  
Todd: *typing* For tries the Duke made, it was almost too easy for the young writer and the lead actress to invent perfectly, legitimate reasons to avoid him.  
  
*Wanda and Dunken are talking when Todd rushes between them*  
  
Todd: Mademoiselle Satine, I haven't quite finished writing that new scene. The "Will the lovers be meeting at the sitar's player humble of ode" scene. And I wondered if I could work on it with your later  
  
tonight?  
  
Dunken: *interrupts* But my dear, I've arranged a magnificent supper for us in the Gothic Tower.  
  
Todd: Well, it's not important, we-we could work on it tomorrow.  
  
Wanda: How dare you. It cannot wait until tomorrow. "The lovers will be meeting in the sitar's player humble of ode" scene is the most important in the production. We'll work on it tonight until I'm completely satisfied.  
  
Dunken: But my dear . . .  
  
Wanda: Dear Duke, excuse me... I'm off to do some...thing  
  
*Wanda walks off. Dunken give Todd an angry glare*  
  
Todd: I'm sorry. *whispers* sucker!  
  
*down the hall everybody is dancing for the rehearsal.*  
  
Pyro: Bright and early tomorrow morning, we'll begin act two; "The lovers are discovered!"  
  
Dunken: *walking up looking very annoyed* Zidler!  
  
Pyro: My dear Duke, everything is arranged for that special supper in the Gothic Tower tonight. Also I ordered Pizza...  
  
Dunken: Oh yes, well eat it yourself Zidler. My affections have been waiting.  
  
Pyro: *GASPS* Impossible!  
  
Dunken: I understand how important your work is to her, but she's always at it with that damn writer. If I don't see her tonight, I'm very well leaving!  
  
*Pyro looks up to see Wanda and Todd kissing then quickly faces Dunken*  
  
Pyro: No, dear Duke! I insist that Satine takes the night off.  
  
Dunken: All right, all right . . . eight o' clock then.  
  
*Wanda and Todd stop kissing*  
  
Todd: You'll come? Tonight?  
  
Wanda: Yes.  
  
Todd: What time?  
  
Wanda: Eight o' clock  
  
Todd: Promise?  
  
Wanda: Yes... now go! Go Simba and never return.  
  
Dolly: Wrong Movie!!!  
  
Wanda: Sorry...  
  
*Turns around to face Pyro*  
  
Wanda: GAH! What is it with people sneaking up on each other....  
  
Pyro: Are you mad? The Duke holds the deeds to the Moulin Rouge. He's spending a fortune on you. He's given you a beautiful new dressing room. He wants to make you a star. He's got Mr Binky!  
  
Wanda: Mr Binky?  
  
Pyro: And you're dallying with the writer?  
  
Wanda: Oh Harold, don't be ridiculous . . .  
  
Pyro: I SAW YOU TOGETHER!  
  
Wanda: ah... you got me there... It's nothing, It's just an infatuation. It's nothing  
  
Pyro: The infatuation will end. Go to the boy; tell him it's over. The Duke is expecting you in the Tower at eight.  
  
*Wanda sighs then goes off in to her room. She looks from the mirror to Torpid dressed as a bird*  
  
Torpid: I hate my part... I mean Tweat tweat...  
  
Wanda sings: If I should die this very moment... I wouldn't fear. For I've never known completeness. Like being here, wrapped in the warmth of you. Loving every breath of you, why live life from dream to dream? And dread the day...*GASP*  
  
Todd: *typing* How could I know in those last fatal days  
  
*Wanda coughs violently while Roberto and Rogue watches behind the couch*  
  
Rogue: well that don't sound good...  
  
Todd: *typing* But force darker than jealousy. And stronger than love, began to take hold of Satine?  
  
*Wanda faints. Then Storm comes in*  
  
Storm: call the doctor! Get her on the bed... bring me some coffee!  
  
*then a bit later Professor X is in the room checking up on Wanda*  
  
Professor X: yay! This is the only thing I have to do and then I can go home!  
  
Dolly: get on with it! Or the jelly beans will be your death...  
  
Storm: Do you think she'll be up by tonight?  
  
Professor X: Tomorrow morning the earliest.  
  
Sam: *runs into Pyro's office* The Duke's leaving!  
  
Pyro: *shouts over to Dunken* SHE'S CONFESSING!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I'll leave it there... but the next part made me laugh my socks off...  
  
Wanda: *rocking back and forth* words... disturbing...  
  
oh grow up Wanda. Your ment to be the sanest out of us all.  
  
Kurt: What? What about me!? Wanda has been in a crazy house and she's meant to be the sanest! WHERES THE *bleeep* SENSE IN THAT!??!!!  
  
Dolly: INNIT!  
  
Well ya see... uh... here's my answer...  
  
*Abbie runs away*  
  
Dolly: darn it Abbie! Come on Kurt lets go get her!  
  
*Dolly and Kurt goes running off leaving Wanda muttering to herself. Jamie comes in and faces readers*  
  
Jamie: uh,... Please review. If you don't review then Abbie will be mean and poke us with sticks for her entertainment. Also she'll keep saying 'cause I can can can!'  
  
Wanda: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! *sobs*  
  
Jamie: *Whimpers* please, please review... 


	11. Like a Virgin

Hiya people again. The story will be more better now cause I looked for a different script of moulin rouge that wasn't as bad as before (which explains why I forgot the nature boy song at the beginning)  
  
Kurt: YOU FORGOT MY SONG!!!  
  
Oh cool it! I'll let you sing it at the end...  
  
Kurt: you better.  
  
Wanda: I thought you hated doing this?  
  
Kurt: yeah, but its MY part  
  
now on to the reviews. Thankies to mi/ri, Illmantrim, DemonRogue13 and todd fan... We are so happy that You Can, Can, CAN!  
  
Dolly: ABBIE!!!!!  
  
*Gulps* gotta go... on with the show!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Scene 11: Like a Virgin]  
  
*Duncan turns to face Pyro*  
  
Duncan: Confessing? What kind of imbecile do you take me for, Zidler?  
  
Pyro well uh...  
  
Dolly: Stick to the script!  
  
Pyro: She suddenly had a terrible desire to go to a priest and—and confess her sins.  
  
Duncan: What?  
  
Pyro: She wanted to be cleansed of her former life.  
  
Duncan: huh? You mean she took a bath?  
  
Pyro: NO!  
  
*Pyro walks up to Duncan*  
  
Pyro: She looked upon tonight as her wedding night.  
  
*Duncan looks as if he isn't buying it*  
  
Duncan: Her wedding night?  
  
Pyro: She's like a blushing bride. She says you make her feel like a...virgin  
  
*This idea obviously appeals to Duncan.*  
  
Duncan: A virgin...  
  
Pyro: You know, touched for the very first time.  
  
Duncan: being a football player I think I should know what a virgin is...  
  
*Abbie waves electric cow prod threateningly at Duncan*  
  
Duncan: sorry, For the first...  
  
Pyro: *interrupts* She says it feels so good inside when you hold her and you touch her.  
  
*Pyro and Duncan begin to walk back into the middle of the tower. The Waiters who are Scott, Logan, Ray, Bobby, Jamie, Sam, Paul and Evan are making the bed.*  
  
Scott: dignity... that all I ask for, then Abbie goes and makes me in to a waiter.  
  
Logan: ya think that's bad?, I was THIS close to being tinker bell.  
  
Abbie: *Off stage* and I would've gotten away with it too if it wasn't for those pesky claws!  
  
Duncan: Like a virgin...  
  
Pyro: She's made it through the wilderness somehow, she's made it through. She didn't know how lost she was *sings* Until she found you.  
  
*Pyro and Duncan pause. Duncan still looks a little sceptical. The waiters look on.*  
  
Pyro singing: She was beat, incomplete, She'd been had, she was sad and blue, But you've made her feel...  
  
*Some of the Waiters move in to form a circle around Pyro and the Duncan.*  
  
Pyro singing: Yes you've made her feel shiny and new. Ohhh, Like a virgin!  
  
*The previously dark room brightens, and the waiters dance around Pyro and the Duncan.*  
  
Pyro singing: Touched for the very first time!  
  
*The Waiters making the bed lift the sheet off and dance with it to the table.*  
  
Bobby: this Dance makes us look gay.  
  
Evan: Oh man! Don't give the Slash writers any ideas... Yes WE KNOW YOUR THERE!  
  
*Abbie shocks Evan with Electric cattle prod. And Evan continues to dance*  
  
Pyro singing: Like a vir-ir-ir-irgin! Your hearts beat close in time! Gonna give you all her love!  
  
*Bobby and Ray guide Duncan over to the table. The others dance by in a line with Champagne bottles and napkins.*  
  
Jamie sings: knees up mother brown...  
  
*Abbie shocks Jamie who multiplies himself as extra waiters.*  
  
Dolly: YA MONSTER!!!  
  
*Abbie and Dolly fight offstage while all the waiters continue*  
  
Waiters sings: Give you all her love!  
  
*Pyro sits on a serving trolley.*  
  
Pyro sings: Her fear is fading fast!  
  
*Waiters dance by Duncan with the sheet.*  
  
Waiters sing: Her fear is gone!  
  
*Waiters drape the sheet over Pyro like a veil.*  
  
Pyro sings: She's been saving it all for you.  
  
*The Waiters gather behind Pyro; ALL point at the Duncan.*  
  
Waiters sings: All for you!  
  
Pyro sings: Only love can last!  
  
*Bobby, Ray and Evan with Champagne bottles lean in towards the DUKE, sitting on the table. Duncan looks as though he's wondering what the Hell's going on.*  
  
Waiters sings: Love, love, love, love...  
  
*Sam pushes Pyro on the trolley around the table. All the others dance along behind him. Duncan watches.*  
  
Pyro: Mummy would so like this wedding outfit! *sings* She's so fine, And she's thine.  
  
Waiters sings: And she's thine.  
  
Pyro sings: She'll be yours.  
  
Waiters sings: She'll be yours.  
  
Pyro Sings: Till the end of time. . .  
  
Waiters Sings: Till the end of time.  
  
Logan sings: Come what may!  
  
Paul: Wrong scene...  
  
Pyro sings: ...Cause you make her feel, Yes, you ma-a-a-a-ade her feel...  
  
*Pyro gets of the trolley, and rolls across the table in front of Duncan*  
  
Pyro sings: She has nothing to hide.  
  
*Pyro dances in front of the Duncan while the Waiters dance in a kick-line behind him.*  
  
Pyro sings: Like a virgin!  
  
Waiters sings: Like a virgin!  
  
*two Jamies push Duncan down the table.*  
  
Pyro sings: Touched for the very first time!  
  
*Pyro takes Duncan by the hand and pulls him through a line of waiters with their arms joined in a bridge.*  
  
Waiters sing: Touched for the very first ti-i-i-i-ime!  
  
Pyro sings: Like a vir-ir-ir-irgin! When your hearts beat both in time.  
  
*At the end of the line, Logan, Sam and Evan hold plates with jelly breasts on them.*  
  
Pyro sings: Like a virgin!  
  
*Pyro leads Duncan out onto the balcony. The Waiters follow and form a line behind them.*  
  
Waiters sings: Ooh-oooh!  
  
Pyro sings: Feels so good inside.  
  
*Pyro spins Duncan away from him, then towards him.*  
  
Waiters sing: Feels so good inside!  
  
*The waiters crowd around Pyro and Duncan*  
  
Pyro sings: When you hold her. . .  
  
*Pyro grabs Duncan's hand and places it on his chest.*  
  
Duncan: I'm gonna need serious therapy after this....  
  
Pyro sings: And you touch her, Ohh! Ohhh!  
  
*Pyro turns on Duncan, with the Waiters clustered behind him. Pyro and the Waiters chase Duncan back inside and onto the bed. Pyro gets on the bed next to Duncan and makes faces at him while some Waiters spin the bed round, and other Waiters dance round them.*  
  
*the Waiters point in towards the bed*  
  
Waiters: da da-da!  
  
*cuts to Todd, waiting in his flat*  
  
*Back to the Gothic Tower.*  
  
*The Professor with Wanda.*  
  
*Todd is waiting.*  
  
*In the Gothic Tower, the waiters crowd around the bed.*  
  
*Wanda blinks her eyes.*  
  
Wanda: I LIIIIVVVE!  
  
*the bed in the Gothic Tower; zoom in to Duncan, who's fallen for Pyro's lie.*  
  
Duncan sing: She's so fine, and she's mine. Makes me strong, Yes she makes me bold. Now, her love thawed out. . .  
  
*waiters help the Duncan off the bed.*  
  
Duncan sings: Yes, her lo-o-o-o-ove thawed out What was scared and cold.  
  
*Now Duncan, backed by the Waiters, advances towards Pyro, who slowly steps backwards, then turns and runs as Duncan and the Waiters dance behind him.*  
  
Pyro sings: Like a virgin!  
  
Waiters sings: Ooh, like a virgin...  
  
Pyro sings: Like a vir-ir-ir-irgin!  
  
Duncan sings: When you hearts beat both in time.  
  
*Pyro points at something to distract Duncan, then runs away.*  
  
Pyro sings: Like a virgin!  
  
Waiters sings: Vir-vir-virgin!  
  
Duncan sings: Feels so good inside.  
  
Waiters sings: Feels so good inside.  
  
Duncan sings: When you hold her, And you touch her, And you hold her, And you touch her.  
  
*The Waiters lift Pyro onto one end of the table, and Duncan gets on the other. Pyro cowers as Duncan advances towards him. The Waiters dance around the table.*  
  
Evan: la, la, la...  
  
Duncan: *sings in tune* Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh, Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh.  
  
Duncan and Pyro sings together: Like a virgin!  
  
*Pyro stands up, and he and Duncan dance together on the table.*  
  
Waiters: La la la La-la la-la La la la La-la la-la-la  
  
*As the song finishes, Pyro and Duncan come together on the table, a line of Waiters pop open Champagne bottles, and other Waiters blow out candles.*  
  
Pyro: AHAHAHAHA!!! BEAT THAT MADONNA!!!  
  
Scott: I'm going off to find a hole and bury myself in it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go 5 pages! Cause I can can CAN!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Also we do not mean to offend Slash readers or writers in any shape, words, forms or telepaths. We say this incase we do but since I read slash aswell I would be offending myself.. so...  
  
Dolly: Abbie stop confusing yourself.  
  
Right. Anyways Please review!!!  
  
Pyro: LIKE A VIRGIN!!!  
  
Duncan: thats it, screw you all I'm off to the pub...  
  
Logan: for once, you have a good idea...  
  
Dolly: well Abbie, I think you've mentally destroyed most of the characters in x-men evo.  
  
Ah well, the price to pay for entertainment.  
  
Evan and Pyro: LIKE A VIRGIN!!! TOUCH FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME!!! LIKA A VIIIRRRRRGGGIIINNN!!!  
  
Oh boy.... We are so deaded 


	12. come what may

Hiya folks!  
  
Dolly: Abbie we have a problem...  
  
Pyro: LIKE A VIRGIN!!!  
  
Dolly: he hasn't stopped singing that song since yesterday.... He sang in his sleep for goodness sake!!!  
  
Kurt: I know what will do the trick!  
  
*Kurt shocks Pyro with electric cattle prod. Pyro stops singing but bursts in to tears*  
  
well done Kurt. you made him cry... now I'm going to be killed by millions of Pyro fans!  
  
Kurt: uh oh.. *pats Pyro* there, there  
  
Pyro: *sniff* That *sniffle* HURT!!! WAHHHHH!  
  
*Dolly gives Pyro a poptart and a lighter to cheer him up*  
  
Pyro: YAY!!!  
  
Right thats over, now on to the reviews...  
  
RogueDemon13: thankies!  
  
Todd fan: that is the best crazy I like ^_^  
  
ri/mi: that saying scares me... its what Wanda said to me before I started this so I turned the music up real loud so I didn't have to hear it ^_^. Thankies for reviewing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Scene 12: come what may]  
  
*Outside, Todd is still waiting for Wanda in his flat.*  
  
Todd: dude... I feel as though I've been stood up.  
  
Abbie: *off stage* AWWWWW!  
  
Dolly: oh shut it Abbie. *Squirts Abbir with water pistol*  
  
*cuts to Todd writing the story.*  
  
Todd: Harold Zidler's brilliant lies had once again averted disaster.  
  
*Todd looks out his window at the ruined Moulin Rouge in sepia tones.*  
  
Todd: But no lie, however brilliant, could save Satine.  
  
* Colossus is meeting with Pyro. Storm watches.*  
  
Colossus: Monsieur Zidler, Mamselle Satine is dying. She has consumption.  
  
Pyro: My little sparrow is dying?  
  
Pyro: She mustn't know, Marie. The show must go on.  
  
Storm: well if I was dying and I didn't know I sure would like to know, but your the boss.  
  
*Day turns to night; push in to Todd's flat in the sunlight. Todd is typing. Wanda is sitting on the bed.*  
  
Todd: *typing* All night, the penniless sitar player had waited, and now, for the first time, he felt the cold stab of jealousy.  
  
*Wanda coughs; Todd looks over at her.*  
  
Todd: Where were you last night?  
  
Wanda: I was down at the pub with Logan getting drunk and some reason Angel was singing like a virgin with Pyro...  
  
Todd: no! I mean in the play...  
  
Wanda: OH! Sorry... I told you, I was sick.  
  
*Todd walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. He reaches out to take Wanda's hand, but she turns away, moving to sit on the opposite edge with her back to Todd*  
  
Todd: You don't have to lie to me.  
  
Wanda: We have to end it. Everyone knows. Harold knows. My Brother knows. The drunk blind man who sits out side knows. Sooner or later the Duke will find out too.  
  
*Todd looks away.*  
  
Wanda: On opening night, I have to sleep with the Duke... WHAT! I wasn't told about this?  
  
Abbie: *off stage* I have an electric cattle prod and I'm not afraid to use it!  
  
Wanda: heh sorry sticking to script now...and the jealousy will drive you mad.  
  
*Wanda gets up and walks over to the window. After a beat Todd gets up too, and walks across the other side of the room, putting down the paper he was holding. Wanda turns back towards the room.*  
  
Wanda: Christian.  
  
*But Todd has gone out onto the balcony, and appears behind her. Wanda turns to face him, and he takes her face in his hands.*  
  
Todd: Then I'll write a song, and—and we'll put it in the show, and no matter how bad things get. . .  
  
Wanda: Christian. . .  
  
Todd: ...or whatever happens. . .  
  
Wanda: ...No...  
  
Todd: ...whenever you hear it, or when you sing it, or whistle it, or hum it, well then you'll know. . .  
  
*Todd kisses Wanda on the forehead.*  
  
Todd:...it'll mean— it'll mean that we love one another. I won't get jealous.  
  
Wanda: Things don't work that way, Christian.  
  
*Wanda turns away from Todd and walks back into the room.*  
  
Wanda: We have to end it.  
  
*Wanda crosses to the other side of the balcony. She and Todd look at each other through the 'L'Amour' sign. Wanda turns away.*  
  
Todd Singing: Never knew I could feel like this, Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss...  
  
*Wanda pauses, her back to Todd. From the look in her eyes, we see that once again Todd has won her over with his poetry, against her better judgement. In the Moulin Rouge main hall, Todd is addressing the cast at a rehearsal. There is now a stage, with the proscenium arch being built over it, and the actors have a few bits of costume on.*  
  
Amara: YAY! Hi Mommy! I'm gonna be famous!  
  
Jean: you wish...  
  
Ray: come on guys quiet down! The Toad guy is about to say something...  
  
Abbie: yeah... very in to character Ray.  
  
Todd: Now, uh, this new scene is the scene where the, uh, sitar payer writes a secret song for the courtesan, so that whatever is happening, what—however bad things are, th-they remember their love. And, um, we could take it from your line Satine, so let's take it, let's take it.  
  
*Onstage, Wanda turns to the Gambit.*  
  
Wanda-as-Hindu-Courtesan: We must be careful.  
  
Gambit-as-Penniless-Sitar-Player: Fear not: we will conduct our love affair right under the maharajah's...  
  
Todd sings: *Aside, to Wanda.* Seasons may change, winter to spring. . .  
  
*Gambit collapses, unconscious.*  
  
Pyro: Honestly amigo, this is impossible!  
  
Todd sings: *Aside, to Wanda*...But I love you until the end of time...  
  
*Todd and Wanda are standing on the balcony outside his flat, looking off into the distance.*  
  
Todd sings: Come what may...  
  
*Wanda turns towards Todd.*  
  
Todd sings:...Come what may...I will love you until my dying day.  
  
*Todd and Wanda are standing on a hill; Wanda is on a picnic with Duncan and Todd is along to carry the basket. Wanda and Todd only have eyes for each other, but Duncan doesn't seem to notice.*  
  
Todd and Wanda sings: Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. . .  
  
Duncan: My dear! A little frog!  
  
Wanda: *looks in to Todds eyes, looking dreamy* he isn't really that little...  
  
Todd and Wanda sings: Suddenly it moves...  
  
*cuts to Todd and Wanda at the rehearsal.*  
  
Todd and Wanda sings:...with such a perfect grace...  
  
*Back to the picnic. Duncan stomps on the frog, killing it.*  
  
Kitty: *off stage* Hey! Leave that poor frog alone!  
  
Todd and Wanda sings: Suddenly my life. . .  
  
*At the rehearsal.*  
  
Todd and Wanda sings:...doesn't seem such a waste, It all revolves around you.  
  
*Kurt is learning his lines, with Todd and Wanda in the background.*  
  
Todd and Wanda sings: And there's no mountain too high. . .  
  
*Todd's flat. Todd and Wanda, undressed, sit on the bed, looking over the script.*  
  
Dolly: NUDY SCENE!  
  
Todd and Wanda sings:...no river too wide...  
  
*Todd and Wanda stand in the window of Todd's Flat naked, a sheet draped round them.*  
  
Wanda: mmm... warm. ^_^  
  
Pietro: EW! Too much information!  
  
*Pietro gets shocked by Abbie with electric cattle prod*  
  
Todd and Wanda sings:...Sing out this song...  
  
*Todd's flat. Todd, standing, reads his poetry to Wanda, who's lying on the bed.*  
  
Todd and Wanda:...and I'll be there by your side.  
  
*At the rehearsal.*  
  
Todd and Wanda sings: Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide...  
  
Todd sings: But I love you...  
  
Wanda sings: I love you...  
  
Todd sings: ...till the end...  
  
Wanda sings: ...until the end...  
  
Todd and Wanda sings: Of time.  
  
*Duncan watches the rehearsal. X23 stands behind him.*  
  
Todd and Wanda sings: Come what may, come what may, I will love you...  
  
*Lance plays the piano. Backstage, Wanda starts gasping for breath. Todd writes the play in his flat. Backstage, Wanda continues gasping for breath. Lance writes the score. Todd helping Kurt learn his lines. Wanda watches.*  
  
Todd: The magical sitar player falls from the roof and says: 'the greatest thing you'll ever learn... is just to love and be loved in return.'  
  
*Todd looks at Wanda, who smiles back at him.*  
  
Wanda: *sighs* what a cutie...  
  
*Back to the rehearsal. Duncan watches, and X23 comes up behind him.*  
  
X23: This ending's silly. Why would the courtesan go for the penniless writer? Whoops! I mean sitar player.  
  
*Duncan looks at Todd. Zoom in on the Duncan's face as he realises.*  
  
Duncan: oh bummer...  
  
Cast, Wanda, Todd, Dolly and Abbie sings: Come what may...  
  
*Onstage, the song is reaching the end. Kurt, wearing the beginnings of his magical sitar costume, comes out of the doors at the back of the stage. Wanda, wearing the Hindu Courtesan's head-dress, and Gambit are in the centre of the stage, surrounded by dancers.*  
  
Evan: *prances about* La la la... *Abbie shocks him with electric cattle prod*  
  
Wanda-as-Hindu-Courtesan and Gambit-as-Penniless-Sitar-Player sings: I will love you...  
  
*X23 goes back to sit down, looking pleased with herself.*  
  
X23: heh, I got the best part... being mean ^_^  
  
Cast sings: Come what may...  
  
*The Cast rises up and moves in towards Wanda and Gambit, who turn towards each other.*  
  
Wanda-as-Hindu-Courtesan and Gambit-as-Penniless-Sitar-Player sings: Yes, I will love you...  
  
*Pyro, wearing the evil maharajah's turban cries huge fake sobs.*  
  
Pyro: WAHHH! *sobs*  
  
Cast: Come what may...  
  
*Colossus and Lance play in the orchestra. Duncan watches with rising anger.*  
  
Duncan: Urge to kill... Rising...  
  
Wanda-as-Hindu-Courtesan and Gambit-as-Penniless-Sitar-Player sings: I will love you till my dying day.  
  
*The Cast turns to face the front; Wanda and Gambit join hands and face the front, raising their other arm into the air. Todd, watching with script in hand, sings and acts along. The song ends, and ALL turn to Duncan for his reaction.*  
  
Duncan: I don't like this ending.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
and for fun I'll leave it there...cause i...  
  
Everyone: DON'T SAY IT!!!!  
  
Can, Can, CAN!!!  
  
*Everybody throws pillow at Abbie*  
  
*from under a mountain of pillows* please... review... 


	13. Roxanne tango

Hello my dear Humans, Mutants and Aliens welcome to another chapter of Moulin Rouge!!!  
  
Dolly: and we've got more chappies!  
  
Kurt: we got more nervous break downs  
  
Wanda: we got more reviews!  
  
And we got more pop tarts ^_^  
  
SD: thankies! Heres the Roxanne chappie ^_^  
  
DemonRogue13: Thankies  
  
Todd fan: heh heh I couldn't resist putting in that line, thankies.  
  
Zerin Emperess: Muhahaha! Its my job to do so... even if I ain't getting paid for it *Sniff*  
  
on with the story!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Scene 13: Roxanne tango]  
  
*Silence. Todd looks back at Duncan. Pietro looks up. The Cast drops their arms. Wanda steps away from Gambit and crosses her arms. Pyro is confused.*  
  
Pyro: Don't like the ending, my dear Duke?  
  
*Duncan stands up.*  
  
Duncan: Why would the courtesan choose a penniless sitar player over the maharajah, who is offering a lifetime of security. That's real love.  
  
*Todd watches Duncan, unsettled.*  
  
Duncan: Once the sitar player has satisfied his lust, he will leave the courtesan with nothing. I suggest that in the end, the courtesan choose the maharajah.  
  
*Kurt steps forward.*  
  
Kurt: But, b-but sorry.  
  
*everyone looks at Kurt.*  
  
Kurt: Sorry, but that ending does not uphold the bohemian ideals of, of truth, beauty, freedom...  
  
Duncan: I don't care about your ridiculous dogma! Why shouldn't the courtesan choose the maharajah!  
  
*Todd can't contain himself any longer. He yells.*  
  
Todd: Because she doesn't love you!  
  
*Stunned silence.*  
  
Abbie : *In cast* BOO YA!!!  
  
*Gets cold glare from Dolly*  
  
Abbie: shutting up.  
  
*Todd attempts to cover for his outburst.*  
  
Todd: H-him. H-him. Sh-she doesn't love h— she doesn't love him. *whispers* I'm screwed  
  
*Duncan looks at Wanda, who is expressionless.*  
  
Duncan: Now I see.  
  
*Duncan looks back at Todd, then addresses Pyro.*  
  
Duncan: Monsieur Zidler, this ending will be rewritten, with the courtesan choosing the maharajah, and without the lover's secret song. It will be rehearsed in the morning, ready for the opening tomorrow night.  
  
*For once, Pyro is at a loss for words.*  
  
Pyro: M-my dear Duke, th-that will be quite impossible... I've been working on my dramatic crying for the end! Look listen...  
  
*But Wanda steps in.*  
  
Wanda: Harold, the poor Duke is being treated appallingly.  
  
Rogue: Poorly treated! What about us lot! We have to sleep with strangers or in cardbord boxes while he get his own room! And another thing...  
  
*Rogue gets shocked by Abbie with electric cattle prod*  
  
Abbie: I hope no more people are gonna mess up this play, I'm running out of batteries for this.  
  
*Wanda walks across the stage and up to Duncan*  
  
Wanda: These silly writers let their imaginations run away with them. Now, why don't you and I have a little supper, and then afterwards we can let Monsieur Zidler know how we would prefer the story to end, hmm?  
  
*Todd looks away.*  
  
Todd: *Sniff* its no fair...  
  
*Backstage, Wanda is getting ready to meet Duncan. Mystique is finishing with Wandas hair*  
  
Wanda: Thank you, Elizabeth.  
  
*Wanda steps down into the corridor. Todd steps out from the shadows.*  
  
Wanda: GAH! What is it with people coming out of no where in this film!?!  
  
Todd: I don't want you to sleep with him.  
  
Wanda: You think I want to?... He could destroy everything.  
  
*A group of Dancers who are Kitty, Amara, Jean and Rogue walks past, chattering.*  
  
Kitty: ...and Rahane told me, that Roberto told her that Pyro told him, that colossus said Sabertooth told him that he has a totally cute little teddy bear called cuddles, who then told Sabertooth that...  
  
Rogue: is anybody actually listening to what this girl is saying?  
  
Jean: nope...  
  
*Todd steps back. Wanda leans close to him as she whispers.*  
  
Wanda: It's for us.  
  
*Todd shakes his head.*  
  
Wanda: You promised. You promised me you wouldn't be jealous. You...it will be all right. Yes, it will. He's waiting.  
  
*Wanda turns to leave. Todd grabs her arm desperately.*  
  
Todd: No, no. don't go... pretty please?  
  
*Wanda turns back to him and puts her face next to his as she softly sings.*  
  
Wanda sings: Come what may...  
  
*Todd looks at Wanda and quietly repeats the promise.*  
  
Todd sings: Come what may.  
  
*Todd walks away. Wanda stares after him.*  
  
*cuts to Todd writing the story. He pushes the typewriter carriage over and buries his head in his hands.*  
  
Todd: oh poor little depressed me...  
  
*The Gothic Tower, dark and forbidding. The Duke waits.*  
  
Todd: *typing* She had gone to the tower to save us all...  
  
*The main hall. Todd sits down next to Kurt*  
  
Todd: *typing* ...and for our part we could do nothing but wait.  
  
*In the Gothic Tower, Wanda steps through the curtains.*  
  
Wanda: I feel like I'm going to a funeral...  
  
Dolly: get on with it!  
  
Wanda: My dear Duke. I hope I have not kept you waiting.  
  
*Wanda pulls the veil up from her face.*  
  
*In the main hall. The everybody waits. Todd drinks a glass of Absinthe.*  
  
Abbie: it is Lime juice. I ran out of green beer...  
  
Todd: Yucky!  
  
Evan: anyone up for a game of tic tac toe?  
  
*Lance looks over the score. Suddenly, X23 sits on Todd's lap.*  
  
Todd: Gah! Crushing... my... legs!  
  
X23: Don't worry Shakespeare, you'll get your ending, once the Duke gets his end... ing.  
  
*Todd angrily pushes X23.*  
  
Todd: to save my legs! Who'd knew Adamantium was so heavy.  
  
Dolly: metal, Duh!  
  
*Gambit grabs X23.*  
  
Gambit: Hey, hey! Nini! No!  
  
X23: You keep your hands off me!  
  
*Todd gets up and walks away, then pauses and looks back at Gambit, who is calming X23. Gambit steps towards Todd.*  
  
Gambit: Never fall in love with a woman who sells herself, it always ends bad!  
  
*Silence. Todd looks around, tense.*  
  
*In the Gothic Tower, Wanda walks towards the fireplace, taking off one of her opera gloves. Duncan watches.*  
  
Wanda: The boy has a ridiculous obsession with me. I- I mean, I indulge his fantasy because he's talented. We need him. But only until tomorrow night.  
  
*In the main hall, Gambit steps down onto the dance floor. Everybody looks at him and away from Evan who was balancing a pencil on his nose.*  
  
Evan: Aw come on guys! Crud, my five seconds of fame are over...  
  
Gambit: We have a dance in the brothels of Buenos Aires.  
  
*Spotlights come on. Gambit snaps his fingers and Lance strikes a chord on the piano. Gambit walks along the dance floor, and Todd walks along the raised side, parallel to him.*  
  
Gambit: It tells the story...  
  
*A violin plays a mournful note.*  
  
Gambit: . . .of a prostitute. . .  
  
*Spotlight on X23; laughter, catcalls. Todd looks back. X23 steps down to join Gambit on the dance floor.*  
  
Gambit: ...and a man...who falls in love...  
  
*Gambit and X23 face each other, ten paces apart.*  
  
Gambit: ...with her.  
  
*A violin holds a quavering note, the orchestra strikes up a tango. Gambit and X23 dance around each other warily.*  
  
*In the Gothic Tower, Wanda pulls off her other opera glove, looking at Duncan.*  
  
* in the hall Gambit and X23 circle each other.*  
  
*Wanda and Duncan sit at opposite ends of a long table in the Gothic Tower, watching each other.*  
  
Wanda: actually we're having a starring contest...  
  
Duncan: YOU BLINKED!!!  
  
Wanda: DID NOT! *throws a quick Hex bolt at Duncan*  
  
Duncan: ow... thats not in the film.  
  
Wanda: well this IS being written by Abbie  
  
Duncan: oh yeah...  
  
*Gambit and X23 dance closer.*  
  
Gambit: First, there is desire.  
  
*In the Gothic Tower, Wanda and the Duncan kiss.*  
  
Wanda: yuck! Have you been eating garlic bread?  
  
*In the main hall, as Gambit and X23 dance close but not quite touching; Ray gets up from the side.*  
  
Gambit: Then, passion.  
  
*Gambit grabs X23's hand and spins her, pulling her close to him. Ray from the sidelines steps closer. X23 stretches out her arm towards Sam. Gambit follows her gaze.*  
  
Gambit: Then suspicion...  
  
*Gambit grabs X23's arm as she steps away from him. More guys step in towards them.*  
  
Gambit: ...jealousy, anger...  
  
*Gambit violently spins X23 away from them, then towards, him.*  
  
X23: eep!  
  
Gambit: . . .betrayal.  
  
*Gambit and X23 dance a fast, violent tango. all look on.*  
  
X23: look Daddy! I can dance!  
  
Logan: *sniffle* that's my little girl...  
  
Gambit: Where love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust. Without trust, there is no love. Jealousy, yes, jealousy...  
  
*Gambit hands off X23 to Ray*  
  
Gambit: ...will drive you...mad! *Sings* Roxanne!  
  
*X23 starts to dance the tango with Ray. Todd turns to watch.*  
  
Gambit sings: You don't have to put on that red light, Walk the streets for money.  
  
*More Guys move in towards X23 and Ray.*  
  
Ray: When this is over can I get your number?  
  
X23: how about no...  
  
Gambit sings: You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right.  
  
*Ray passes X23 off to Sam, who drags her across the floor.*  
  
Sam: Light... as.. a ... *Puffs* Feather...  
  
*Gambit sings to her as she passes him.*  
  
Gambit sings: Roxanne!  
  
*X23 changes partners to Scott.*  
  
Gambit sings: You don't have to wear that dress tonight.  
  
*Bobby takes X23 from Scott. Gambit circles around them.*  
  
Gambit sings: Roxanne!  
  
*Bobby spins her towards Evan, who lifts her in the air.*  
  
Evan: thank goodness for super strong Wires.  
  
Gambit sings: You don't have to sell your body to the night.  
  
*Close up on Todd.*  
  
Todd sings: His eyes...  
  
*In the Gothic Tower, Duncan slowly stands up from the table, his eyes on Wanda.*  
  
*Evan places her down in front of Gambit.*  
  
*Wanda watches the Duncan.*  
  
Todd sings:...upon your face.  
  
*Todd starts down the stairs to the dance floor. Gambit and X23 kiss.*  
  
Abbie: I'm gonna be killed by all the Romy fans. Oh goodie.  
  
Todd sings: His hand, upon your hand.  
  
*Todd walks through the Guys and Dancers on the dance floor.*  
  
Todd sings: His lips...caress your skin. It's more than I can stand!  
  
*The Dancers and the Guys pair up. Gambit walks between them, then turns.*  
  
Gambit sings: Roxanne!  
  
*X23 quickly turns to face Gambit, then turns away. Todd, his back to the dancing Couples, keeps walking.*  
  
Todd sings: Why does my heart cry...  
  
*Many Couples, now, dance the tango.*  
  
Jubilee: OW! Bobby! MY FOOT!!!  
  
Bobby: so I'm more good at being an x-men than a dancer... so kick me. OWCH! NOT LITERALLY!!!  
  
Gambit sings: Roxanne!  
  
*Todd keeps walking out of the Moulin Rouge. Gambit moves towards X23.*  
  
Todd sings: ...feelings...  
  
*Wanda smiles at Duncan.*  
  
Todd sings:...I can't fight...  
  
*Gambit looks toward X23.*  
  
*Wanda coughs.*  
  
*Todd walks between the dancing couples.*  
  
Todd sings:...You're free to leave me...  
  
*The guys dip their partners in the tango.*  
  
Todd sings:...Just don't deceive me...  
  
*Duncan bends over Wanda.*  
  
*Todd walks between the dancing couples.*  
  
Todd sings: And please believe me when I say. . .  
  
*Wanda and Duncan kiss.*  
  
Wanda: yup I'm gonna have to sterilise my mouth when this is over  
  
Todd sings:...I love you.  
  
*Duncan walks along the table towards Wanda.*  
  
Duncan: When this production succeeds. . .you'll no longer be a can-can dancer. . .  
  
*Todd walks forward, looking up at the Gothic Tower.*  
  
*Duncan leans towards Wanda.*  
  
Duncan: . . .but an actress.  
  
*Todd walks forward, looking up at the Gothic Tower.*  
  
*Duncan leans close to Wanda.*  
  
Duncan: I will make you. . .  
  
*The Guys step towards their partners.*  
  
*Duncan leans down and kisses Wanda's shoulder.  
  
Duncan: . . .a star.  
  
Wanda: I liked it better when Todd did it...  
  
Duncan: WHAT?  
  
Wanda: nothing, nothing... kissy kissy!  
  
*Jamie, as a waiter, opens a jewellery case to reveal an extravagant diamond necklace. Wanda looks at Duncan as she reaches out to touch the necklace.*  
  
*Todd looks over at the Gothic Tower. The Bohemians and the Dancers sit and wait.*  
  
*Duncan puts the necklace on Wanda.*  
  
Wanda: oh! Sparkle, Sparkle!  
  
Duncan: Accept it as a gift from this maharajah to his courtesan.  
  
*Gambit looks at X23*  
  
*Wanda is overwhelmed.*  
  
Wanda: Oh. And...  
  
*In the main hall, Lance, Roberto, and Amara look towards the Gothic Tower.*  
  
*Wanda turns to Duncan.*  
  
Wanda: . . .and the ending?  
  
*Roberto leaves the main hall.*  
  
Roberto: *sniff* no one will dance with me... I'm off!  
  
*Duncan leans close to Wanda. Their faces are reflected in the mirror.*  
  
Duncan: Let Zidler keep his fairy-tale ending.  
  
*Back in the main hall, the tango resumes.*  
  
Jubilee: I can't feel my feet!  
  
Gambit sings: Roxanne!  
  
*Todd walks out into the garden.*  
  
Todd: Why does my heart cry...  
  
*The tango intensifies.*  
  
Gambit sings: You don't have to put on that red light. Roxanne!  
  
Todd sings: ...feelings I can't fight. . .  
  
Gambit sings: You don't have to do your hair tonight.  
  
*Todd walks through the garden.*  
  
Todd sings:...You're free to leave me, But just don't deceive me. . .  
  
*Duncan kisses Wanda on the balcony of the Gothic Tower.*  
  
Todd sings: ...And please believe me When I say I love you.  
  
*Todd pauses beneath the Gothic Tower and looks up.*  
  
*In the tango, the guys lay down their heads on their Partner's shoulders. The tango stops.*  
  
*On the balcony of the tower, Wanda looks down and sees Todd standing below.*  
  
Wanda sings: Come what may, I will love you till my dying day.  
  
*Todd looks down, unable to stand it.*  
  
*Wanda stiffens against Duncan's advances.*  
  
Wanda: No.  
  
Duncan: No?  
  
*Duncan follows Wanda's gaze down to Todd*  
  
Duncan: Oh, I see. It's our very own penniless sitar player.  
  
Wanda: uh oh... somebody got some issues...  
  
*Frightened, Wanda turns and goes inside. Duncan follows her, closing the doors behind him.*  
  
Wanda: Dear Duke.  
  
Duncan: Silence!  
  
Wanda: Shutting up!  
  
*Duncan grabs Wanda's arms, forcing her onto the floor.*  
  
*The strains of the tango creep back in.*  
  
Duncan: You made me believe that you loved me.  
  
Wanda: No.  
  
*The Dancers mover closer to their partners.*  
  
*Duncan's hands slide down Wanda's neck, under the necklace.*  
  
Wanda: this is scary...  
  
*The Dancers move slowly as the music builds. X23 sits, watching. Gambit moves towards X23, she moves away.*  
  
*Duncan breaks the necklace, and it falls off Wanda's neck.*  
  
Wanda: oh boo-frickety-who, it wouldn't have matched anything I have in my wardrobe anyway!  
  
Dolly: hey ya meant to acting scared!  
  
Wanda: oh sorry... please don't electrocute me. *whimpers*  
  
*Gambit steps onto the dance floor.*  
  
Gambit sings: Roxanne!  
  
*Todd throws open the door to his Flat*  
  
Todd sings: Why does my heart cry...  
  
*everyone is still dancing.*  
  
*Duncan chases Wanda around the table. As she struggles to get away from him, she knocks the trappings of romance off the table.*  
  
Duncan: angry version of kiss chase.  
  
Wanda: if I was this Roxanne character, I would kill this Duke and run off with his Money and with a certain Toad ^_^  
  
*Duncan continues to chases Wanda.*  
  
Todd sings: Feelings I can't hide?  
  
*Duncan grabs Wanda.*  
  
*In the tango, the guys roughly dip their Partners.*  
  
Partners: OW!!!!!!  
  
Gambit sings: Roxanne!  
  
Cast, Abbie, Dolly and Readers: Why does my heart cry...  
  
*Duncan throws Wanda to the floor, and walks around her.*  
  
Gambit sings: You don't have to put on that red light.  
  
*The tango grows more violent.*  
  
Rogue: I'm getting scared and ready to sue!  
  
*Duncan clasps his arms around Wanda.*  
  
*X23 joins the tango again.*  
  
X23 sings: Show business is in my veins...  
  
Abbie: WRONG BLOOMIN MOVIE!!! *shocks X23*  
  
Gambit sings: Roxanne!  
  
Cast, Abbie, Dolly and Readers:...Feelings I can't hide.  
  
Gambit sings: You don't have to wear that dress tonight. Roxanne!  
  
*Duncan starts ripping Wanda's dress.*  
  
Wanda: oh my gosh! Do you know how much that dress cost?!  
  
Duncan sings: Why does my heart cry...  
  
*Wanda's movements are mirrored by X23 in the tango, as the Guys form a circle around her.*  
  
Gambit sings: Roxanne!  
  
*Duncan rips Wanda's dress off her.*  
  
Duncan sings: ...Feelings I can't hide.  
  
Gambit sings: Roxanne!  
  
*Gambit, Todd and Duncan yells about the same time*  
  
*Wanda puts her hands to her face.*  
  
*X23 is thrown from one Guy to another in the circle.*  
  
*Duncan throws Wanda on the bed. She scrambles backwards, but he advances on her. She closes her eyes.*  
  
Wanda: RAPE!!!  
  
*Gambit grabs X23.*  
  
*Roberto appears behind Duncan and punches him.*  
  
Duncan: In for me, In for me, they all got it in for me! *gets knocked out*  
  
*Gambit lets X23 drop. She lies in the middle of the circle of Guys.*  
  
X23: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...  
  
*The music ends.*  
  
*Wanda opens her eyes and looks at Roberto, who looks at Duncan, unconscious on the floor.*  
  
Roberto: oh yeah! *sings* Here I come to save the day!!!  
  
*Todd stands in the window of his Flat, waiting.*  
  
Todd sings: 10 blue bottles... hanging on the wall...  
  
*In the main hall, everyone has fallen asleep.*  
  
Lance: *in sleep* no Mommy I wanna ride the pony...  
  
*Todd turns as the door opens. A distraught Wanda enters, followed by Roberto. Wanda runs to Todd, who holds her tightly.*  
  
Roberto: *Sighs* I save her life twice and I still don't get the girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
11 pages! 11 Flippy Pages!!!!  
  
Dolly: Abbie doing 11 pages for a fan fic?..... HAS THE WORLD GONE BACKWARDS!?!  
  
Kurt: perhaps Abbie finally taken her writing seriously?  
  
*silence*  
  
Wanda: I don't think you know Abbie very well.  
  
*giggles* Review please my friends!! Remember all work and no reviews makes Abbie a very sad and dangerously insane person... Now Review!!!! 


	14. The show must go on

HI! Sorry for the long wait but school has started again and my Computer is being evil.  
  
Dolly; basically Abbies sorry for being a lazy potato.  
  
I AIN'T A POTATOE!  
  
Evan: potato!!!! Pa-pa-Potato...  
  
*Evan gets hit with base ball bat*  
  
there now that he has shut up, on with the reviews...  
  
Todd Fan: yup me thinks I got the right character to sing that. Thankies!  
  
DemonRogue13: yeah the Roxanne song is a good one but its sad aswell *sniffles* thankies!  
  
Dam-my-name-was-taken: ah yes Kurt dressed as a nun was a dream come true! Oh and by the way your story is coolies but FFnet won't let me review... Jerks! But thankies all the same.  
  
mi-ZE/ri-FZE: thankies!  
  
And now.... High-Ho silver and away with the story! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Scene 14: The show must go on]  
  
Wanda: I couldn't, I couldn't go through with it. I saw you there, and I—I felt terribly, and I couldn't do it, and the Duke, he saw. He saw, and he...Christian, I love you...  
  
Todd: It's okay.  
  
Wanda: ...and I couldn't do it, I don't want to pretend anymore, I didn't want to lie, I don't...and he knows. He knows, and he saw you... *Sobs* AND HE RIPPED MY DRESS!  
  
Todd: It's all right, you don't have to pretend anymore... We'll leave, we'll leave tonight.  
  
Wanda: Leave? Wh—but the show...  
  
Todd: I don't care, I don't care about the show, screw the show. We love each other, and that's all that matters. And besides this pretending to NOT be jealous is getting harder.  
  
*Wanda smiles*  
  
Wanda: Yes, as long as we have each other.  
  
*Todd and Wanda kiss.*  
  
Pietro: *off stage* my sister, kissing the toad... there'll be no living with her after this...  
  
*Todd turns to Roberto.*  
  
Todd: Chocolat, take Miss Satine to her dressing room and get the things she needs. No-one must see you, do you understand?  
  
Roberto: no I don't... why don't I get to be in love with Wanda?  
  
Todd: oh for flies sake...  
  
Roberto: What?! I saved her life TWICE and all you did was say some fancy poems to get her to fall at your feet... I should get her and you should get one of the can-can dancers.  
  
Wanda: whoa. All those years in a mental institute with those cute guys, nothing... Years later two guys are fighting over me. I feel loved ^_^  
  
Dolly + Readers: GET ON WITH IT!!!  
  
Roberto: sorry... *grumbles* I understand.  
  
*Todd puts his coat on Wanda.*  
  
Todd: Darling, you go and pack, and I'll be waiting. Then we can go to Disney land!  
  
Wanda: oh yay!  
  
*Wanda and Todd kiss goodbye.*  
  
Roberto: Urge to sue... rising.  
  
*In the Gothic Tower, a Scott is cleaning the Duncan's wound.*  
  
Duncan: heh heh  
  
Scott: a certain pop-tart-eating-teenager is going to be in deep pain when I get my hands on her...  
  
*Pyro is there, and Sabertooth lurks in the background.*  
  
Duncan: It's the boy. He—he has bewitched her with words. I want her back, Zidler. Find her. Tell her that the show will end my way, and she will come to me when the curtain falls, or I will have the boy killed.  
  
Pyro: Killed?  
  
*Sabertooth steps forward, and Pyro glances at him.*  
  
Duncan: Killed.  
  
Sabertooth: YAY! A part where I can kill someone ^_^ Life is worth living again.  
  
Dolly: somebody didn't watch the film...  
  
*In her dressing room, Wanda is frantically packing.*  
  
Wanda: clothes. Check. Castanets. Check. Tooth brush. Check. Really expensive diamond necklace... check!  
  
*Pyro appears behind her, and she turns around, startled.*  
  
Wanda: GOSH DARN IT! WILL EVERYBODY STOP SNEAKING UP BEHIND ME!!!  
  
Pyro: Forgive the intrusion, cherub.  
  
Wanda: Grrr... You're wasting your time, Harold.  
  
*Wanda grabs a kimono and puts it on.*  
  
Pyro: Stop it, you don't understand. The Duke is going to kill Christian.  
  
*Wanda pauses in sudden fear.*  
  
Wanda: No.  
  
Pyro: The Duke is insanely jealous...  
  
Roberto: He isn't the only one!!!  
  
Dolly: shut up you pervert! *Dolly shocks Roberto with electric cattle prod*  
  
Pyro: Unless you do his ending and sleep with him tomorrow night, the Duke will have Christian killed.  
  
Wanda: He can't scare us, so Meh!  
  
Pyro: He's a powerful man. You know he can do it.  
  
*Wanda angrily throws her kimono off and crosses the room.*  
  
Pyro: um... What are you doing?  
  
Wanda: I don't need you anymore! All my life you made me believe I was only worth what someone would pay for me.  
  
*Wanda puts Todd's coat back on.*  
  
Wanda: But Christian loves me. He loves me, Harold. He loves me. And that is worth everything. We're going away from you, away from the Duke, away from the Moulin Rouge! Goodbye Harold. Goodbye forever and don't expect a Christmas card from me either!  
  
*Wanda turns and starts walking out the door.*  
  
Pyro: You're dying, Satine.  
  
*Wanda stops in the doorway, her back to Pyro*  
  
Pyro: You're dying.  
  
Wanda: Another trick, Harold?  
  
Pyro: No, my love. The doctor told us.  
  
*Wanda turns around to look at Storm*  
  
Wanda: Marie?  
  
Storm: don't look at me. I was told not to tell you. Oh by the way, sucks to be you.  
  
Wanda: gee, thanks for being gentle *sings* I'm dying. I was a fool to believe, A fool to believe.  
  
*Wanda slowly turns and walks back into her dressing room.*  
  
Wanda sings: It all ends today, Yes it all ends today.  
  
*Wanda sits down in front of the cage with Torpid dressed as a bird in it.*  
  
Torpid: *sighs* tweaty tweet tweatn'  
  
Pyro: Send Christian away. Only you can save him.  
  
Wanda: He'll fight for me.  
  
Pyro: Yes. Unless he believes you don't love him.  
  
Wanda: What?  
  
Pyro: You're a great actress, Satine. Make him believe you don't love him.  
  
Wanda: No.  
  
Pyro: Pretty please?  
  
Wanda: nopitty nope  
  
Pyro: Use your talent to save him. Hurt him. Hurt him to save him. There is no other way. The show must go on, Satine. We're creatures of the underworld. We can't afford to love.  
  
Wanda: I've got $20... is that enough?  
  
Pyro: you know what I mean!  
  
*Wanda looks bleak. She knows Pyro's right.*  
  
Wanda sings: Today's a day. . .  
  
Wanda and Pyro sings:...when dreaming...  
  
Wanda sings: ...ends.  
  
Pyro: well the good news is you'll be rich... un happy but rich!  
  
Wanda: *sarcastically* oh goodie! I get to be rich yet unhappy. I am jumping for joy here *rolls eyes*  
  
*Pyro walks down the corridor backstage, past people preparing for that night's production: moving props, mending costumes, etc.*  
  
Pyro Sings: Another hero, another mindless crime Behind the curtain in the pantomime. On and on, Does anybody know what we are living for?  
  
*a group of dancers mending the curtain join in; Pyro climbs the stairs to stage-level.*  
  
Pyro and Cast sings: Whatever happened, we leave it all to chance. Another heartache, another failed romance. On and on, Does anybody know what we are living for?  
  
*Pyro throws open the doors and strides out onto the stage.*  
  
Pyro sings: The show must go on! The show must go on!  
  
*Pyro crosses the stage and goes down the stairs to the dance floor.*  
  
Pyro and Cast sings: Outside the dawn is breaking On the stage that holds our final destiny. The show must go on! The show must go on!  
  
*Backstage, Wanda stands in front of a three-way mirror and pulls a veil down over her face.*  
  
Wanda: this funeral look is going to hunt me in the future *sings* Inside my heart is breaking, My makeup may be flaking, But my smile still stays on.  
  
Pyro and Cast sings: The show must go on! The show must go on!  
  
*Wanda steps out onto the stage as the sheets are pulled of the proscenium arch and the curtains close behind her.*  
  
Wanda sings: I'll top the bill, I'll earn the kill, I have to find the will to carry on.  
  
Everybody sings: On with the, On with the, On with the show!  
  
*Wanda steps down from the stage and walks up the aisle towards Pyro*  
  
Pyro sings: On with the show! On with the show!  
  
*Wanda pauses in front of Pyro, eyes downcast. He looks at her, but she raises her eyes and looks past him.*  
  
Pyro and Cast sings: The show must go on!  
  
Colossus: *burst in to tears* WAAAAAAH! Its not fair! She shouldn't have to do that! *sobs*  
  
Abbie: uh, Dolly, I think we are going to need a mop and bucket... quick.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AND I am done!  
  
Wanda; okay I have a question... WHY IN THE NAME OF BALONIE DOES EVERYBODY SNEAK UP ON MY CHARACTER!?!  
  
Don't ask me I didn't write the script.  
  
Dolly: yet you ruined it  
  
Yup I did that all by my self ^_^  
  
Kurt: we need this to be over... soon.  
  
Please review cause I know You Can-Can-Can!  
  
*everybody Groans* 


	15. Hindu sad Diamonds

Hiya people. First off my Major Apology... I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I am not trying to be evil by not updating! Honest to bob I ain't! I love you all too much to do something So cruel!  
  
Kurt: don't believe everything she says...  
  
SHUT UP!  
  
Kurt: No  
  
GAH! Please will ya shut up?  
  
Wanda: why don't she wack Kurt?  
  
Dolly: cause she loves him too much  
  
Kurt: MAWH! I have control!  
  
I'm sorry Kurt... but you forced me to do this... Squirts Kurt With water pistol now don't make me use the one with burning acid...  
  
Kurt shuts up  
  
Dolly: ON WITH THE REVIEWS!  
  
Todd fan; yeah poor Roberto, I think somebody got a crush...  
  
DemonRogue13: thankies!  
  
Zerin Emperess: DVD players can be evil when broken or screwed up. Any ways thankies!  
  
Now on with the show cause we can-can-can!  
  
Hex bolt hits Abbie  
  
[scene 15: Hindu sad Diamonds]  
  
Wanda walks past Pyro and out into the garden. Giving him a I-hate-you look  
  
Pyro: hey, don't look at me! I didn't write the script...  
  
Wanda headed towards Todd's Flat, where Todd is standing in the window, waiting. The door opens, and Todd turns to see Wanda.  
  
Todd: BABY CAKES!  
  
Wanda remains in the doorway.  
  
Wanda: One is not amused...  
  
Todd: What's wrong?  
  
Wanda: I'm staying with the Duke. After I left you, the Duke came to see me, and he offered me everything. Everything that I've ever dreamed of... a new dress, a year supply of chocolate, a comfy job, a trip to Disney land and a PONY!. He has one condition: I must never see you again. Sorry about that.  
  
Todd moves towards Wanda. Wanda steps away from him, toward the fireplace.  
  
Todd: What are you talking about?  
  
Wanda: You knew who I was.  
  
Todd: What are you saying? What about last night, what we said? What about that Eskimo kiss we shared?  
  
Wanda faces Todd, but steps back from him.  
  
Wanda: Typical! I wouldn't expect you to understand. The difference between you and I is that you can leave anytime you choose. But this is my home. The Moulin Rouge is my home.  
  
Todd: No.  
  
Wanda: uh YAH! You know... Home is where the heart is? Theres no place like home...  
  
Todd: Abbies trying to make you quote every 'home-related' quote from every movie she's seen innit...  
  
Wanda: meh, I get paid for it...  
  
Pietro: YOUR GETTING PAID!?! What about me?! gets knocked out by base ball bat  
  
Abbie: we need to get more batteries for the Electric cattle prod...  
  
Wanda turns her back to Todd.  
  
Todd: There must be something else, this— this can't be real.  
  
Wanda: sarcastic Oh no this is a complete and total nightmare and any minute you'll wake up with me next to you covered in wild flowers...  
  
Todd: sighs happily now that is a nice reality-dream...  
  
Wanda: smacks Todd's head HELLO! I'm meant to be expressing my emotional sadness here!  
  
Todd: oh sorry  
  
Wanda starts gasping as she struggles to hold back tears.  
  
Todd: There's something the matter, tell me what it is. Tell me what's wrong.  
  
Wanda starts to leave, but Todd grabs her  
  
Todd: Tell me the truth! Tell me the truth!  
  
Wanda: You want the truth? YOU CAN'T HANDEL THE TRUTH!  
  
Wanda and Todd struggle for a moment, then stand facing each other in the doorway.  
  
Wanda: The truth? The truth is, I am the Hindu courtesan. And I choose the maharajah.  
  
Thunder crashes in the distance.  
  
Storm: off stage SORRY! My fault!  
  
Wanda: That's how the story really ends.  
  
More thunder crashes as Wanda leaves.  
  
Dolly: Storm! Are you at that electric soda again?  
  
Outside, clouds move over the moon.  
  
Pyro, dressed as the evil maharajah, waves his sword through the air.  
  
Pyro-As-evil-Maharajah: this is when my acting skills comes in handy... Jealousy has driven him mad!  
  
Wanda walks away, superimposed over the stormy sky.  
  
Storm: don't look at me! Its an act of God!  
  
More thunder crashes as the last leaf falls from a tree. Duncan stands in the Gothic Tower as lightning flashes behind him.  
  
Duncan: me so evil   
  
Todd runs up in the street in front of the Moulin Rouge, as Wanda walks through the garden.  
  
Todd: Satine! Satine!  
  
Wanda's face superimposed over the stormy sky. She looks as though her heart is breaking.  
  
Wanda: sniffles I'm begging to regret this...  
  
Beast and Juggernaut grab Todd and drag him away from the Moulin Rouge.  
  
Beast: an entire film and I end up being a thug!  
  
Juggernaut: aw quit complaining...  
  
Beast: no! and you know what!  
  
Juggernaut: what?  
  
Beast: I am going to write a furious letter to the author of this story!  
  
Juggernaut: sarcastically oh yes thats REALLY going to make the author sorry.  
  
Beast: I bet even Tolken characters in Lords of the rings didn't have to go through this sort of insanity...  
  
Juggernaut: what about Smegal?  
  
Beast; theres a difference between Abbies-home-made-insanity and the natural type of insanity.  
  
Todd: am I the only one here being in character? Satine!  
  
Todd struggles until Juggernaut punches him  
  
Todd: OW!  
  
Juggernaut: big baby... that wasn't even hard.  
  
Todd: to you it weren't....  
  
they drop him in the street.  
  
Todd: Thanks for the lift!  
  
Beast: hey no problem  
  
Juggernaut: hey lets go get some coffee and doughnuts!  
  
Todd slowly raises his head, then lays it back down on the pavement  
  
The Bohemians lay Todd on his bed.  
  
Todd sits on his bed, wrapped in a blanket, staring ahead with anger and hurt in his eyes. Kurt sits next to the bed.  
  
Todd: life sucks...  
  
Kurt: Things aren't always the way they seem.  
  
Todd: Things are exactly the way they seem.  
  
Kurt: Christian, you may see me only as a drunken, vice-ridden elf whose friends are just pimps and girls from the brothels, but I know about art and love, if only because I long for it with every fibre of my being. She loves you, I know it. I know she loves you.  
  
Todd still hasn't looked at Kurt, or moved.  
  
Todd: Go away, Toulouse, leave me alone. Go away.  
  
Kurt doesn't move, so Todd finally turns towards him and yells.  
  
Todd: Go away!  
  
Kurt: well fine then! Be that way! typical I try and help and ya get yelled at...  
  
Kurt turns and leaves muttering to himself.  
  
Todd: typing I wanted to shut out what Toulouse had said, but he had filled me with doubt and there was only one way to be sure. . .  
  
In a pawn shop, Todd exchanges his typewriter for a stack of money.  
  
Todd: typing . . .I had to know. . .  
  
In the dark street outside the pawn shop, Todd looks towards the Moulin Rouge, lit up at the end of the street.  
  
Todd: . . .So I returned to the Moulin Rouge one last time.  
  
Push quickly down the street, through the doors of the Moulin Rouge, through the garden, into the theatre full of people, and down the aisle towards the stage, where the curtains are closed. Lance, conducting, raises his arms and turns, as in a cloud of smoke Pyro appears as the Evil Maharajah onstage in front of the curtains.  
  
Pyro-As-evil-Maharajah: She is mine!  
  
Pyro turns, and the curtains open revealing an elaborate Indian set crowded with exotically costumed Dancers. Amara and Jubilee step forward and take Pyro's arms as he sits down with his back to the audience. The audience cheers. The Duncan is visible over Pyro's shoulder. In the audience theres the Morlocks and any other x-men evo member Abbies forgotten  
  
Callisto: hurrah! I'm so posh now...  
  
Kurt-as-Magical-Sitar: I only speak the truth, I only speak the truth, I only speak the truth, I only speak the truth!  
  
Cast sings: Chamma chamma, he chamma chamma. . .  
  
Abbie: YAY! I likes this....  
  
Bobby: yeah, well you would you weirdo!  
  
Abbie kicks Bobby while dancing  
  
Abbie: Whoops! grins evilly  
  
Backstage, Todd climbs in through a window.  
  
Todd: sings Spider-man, Spider-man, does whatever a spider can  
  
While the spectacle continues onstage.  
  
Cast sings: . . .Chamma chamma, baajere meri bendariya. Re chamma chamma, bajeremeri bendariya. . .  
  
Ray: What do these words mean?  
  
Jamie: who cares! We're getting paid.... Right?  
  
Todd looks around backstage, and is spotted by Sabertooth. Todd ducks round a corner and flattens himself against the wall. Sabertooth walks by.  
  
Sabertooth: where is he!? I wanna do the best part of my job...  
  
Cast: Tere paas aawoun teri, saanson mein samavoun raja. Chamma chamma, he chamma. Chamma chamma baajere teri bendariya. . .  
  
Onstage, the show goes on.  
  
Cast:. . .Chamma chamma baajere teri bendariya. . .  
  
Backstage, Todd ducks under the supports for the set while Sabertooth continues looking for him.  
  
Cast:. . .Tere paas aawoun teri, saanson mein samavoun raja. Tere paas aawoun teri, saanson mein samavoun.  
  
Onstage, Pyro as the Evil Maharajah smiles as the chorus comes to an end. The lights dim, except for a spotlight in the centre, and the audience stands and cheers. Duncan smiles. Wanda, as the Hindu Courtesan, ascends onto the stage at the top. The Dancers lower her onto the lower portion of the stage, as suddenly she coughs and gasps for breath. Pyro looks worried, but the coughing stops and Wanda continues.  
  
Pyro: thew that was close...  
  
Wanda as the Hindu Courtesan, she begins her dance for the Evil Maharajah.  
  
Wanda-as-Hindu-Courtesan sings: Kiss, hand, diamond's best friend.  
  
Pyro turns behind him to look at Duncan, who has a possessive smile on his face.  
  
Fury: well this is probably one of the easy jobs in the show.  
  
Caliban: isssn't it... we just sit here pretending we're enjoying the sssshow and thats that...  
  
Wanda-as-Hindu-Courtesan sings: Kiss grand, diamond's best friend. Men cold, girls old. And we all lose our charms in the end.  
  
Backstage, Todd moves further under the set.  
  
The Dancers lift Wanda in the air.  
  
Wanda-as-Hindu-Courtesan: YAY! Look Ma, I can fly!  
  
Wanda and Pietro's Mummy in the audience  
  
Wanda and Pietro's Mummy: YOOU WHOO LOVIES!  
  
Pietro: MUMMY!  
  
Magneto: oh no...  
  
Abbie: If you two don't SH! I will personally beat you up.  
  
Pietro: Mummy! Abbies threatening me again...  
  
WP Mummy: WHAT! Why I outta... come here you!  
  
Abbie: EEKS!  
  
Abbie gets chased by WP Mummy who's waving her umbrella at Abbie. Wanda sighs then continues to sing  
  
Wanda-as-Hindu-Courtesan sings: Diamonds are a, Diamonds are a, Diamonds are a, Diamonds are a...  
  
Onstage, everybody move towards Wanda as the diamond necklace from Dunken is lowered towards her.  
  
Warren: mutters angrily in audience I've got a better necklace than that...  
  
Dolly: eh?  
  
Warren: uh, I mean... sweats  
  
Wanda-as-Hindu-Courtesan and Cast sings: Diamonds are a, Diamonds are a, Diamonds are a...  
  
The diamond necklace is fastened around Wanda's neck. The Dancer's lower her to the stage again.  
  
Duncan smiles as the diamonds reflect on his face.  
  
Duncan: sparkle, sparkle!  
  
Wanda-as-Hindu-Courtesan sings: ...girl's best friend.  
  
Pyro-As-evil-Maharajah comes up behind her and closes his arms around her. Wanda's face is expressionless.  
  
Pyro-As-evil-Maharajah: She is mine.  
  
Duncan: She is mine.  
  
Roberto: she is mine!  
  
Sandbag drops on Roberto's head. Everyone looks at Dolly excusingly  
  
Dolly: Hey! Don't look at me! That was defiantly an act of God...  
  
The curtain closes. The Audience cheers  
  
Lucid: oh... Hurrah! Hurrah!  
  
Callisto: Oh yes. Hurrah, Hurrah indeed! Lets all act posh...  
  
Abbie runs across stage, still being chased by WP Mummy  
  
Abbie: WAH!!! STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!!!  
  
WP Mummy: Come back here you Freakin' poptart eating weirdo!  
  
Scott: off stage hmmm... now why didn't I think of doing that?

Falls over from exhaustion bloody 'eck! Who would have known Pietro and Wandas mother could be so hurtful.  
  
Pietro: heh! Thats what you get for threatening me... Sand bag drops on his head  
  
Whoops... grins evilly  
  
you know the drill:  
  
Read Review and Eat cookies 


	16. No songs here

Sorry for the long wait but I've finished the last two chappies!  
  
Dolly: cripes! I expected one eventually but two?  
  
Kurt: zhis is ze sign of the apocalypse!  
  
everyone runs around in circles panicking  
  
oh hardy har har Mr Blue dude!  
  
And I wanna say thank you to DemonRogue13, the only person to review sobs  
  
Dolly: oh booo hoo we're playing the violins for you Abbie...  
  
thats it! On with the story cause...  
  
Wanda: oh no... not that saying... please no...  
  
I CAN CAN CAN!  
  
Wanda screams as Abbie laughs like crazy  
  
[scene 16: no songs here]  
  
Backstage, Kurt and Gambit are walking up the stairs on the set.  
  
Kurt: I know she still loves him, there's got to be a reason.  
  
Gambit: personally Gambit thinks she should dump The Duke, the writer and go out with Gambit...  
  
Abbie: Oh come on Gambit! Don't you go do a Roberto! Where is that guy any ways?...  
  
under the stage, Roberto is wearing a mask and is playing the keyboard  
  
Roberto: soon my love, we will be together... but first I Roberto, the Phantom of the Moulin Rouge will play a tune on this keyboard...  
  
Roberto starts playing 'Twinkle Twinkle little star' very badly on the keyboard  
  
Gambit: ARGH! What's that sound?, anyway... How about one of them is a Duke, and the other...  
  
Gambit passes out and falls down the stairs.  
  
Gambit: Gambit thinks his part of falling asleep all the time sucks.  
  
Kurt: Not noticing that Gambit has fallen asleep Oh, then you agree something is wrong. But what? But what?  
  
Gambit falls through the trap door at the bottom of the stairs, and lands in front of Todd.  
  
Todd: whoa, I wonder if this guy is insured?  
  
Todd then smiles as he gets an idea.  
  
Onstage, the backdrop is now a temple. Pyro as the Evil Maharajah is alone except for some Dancers.  
  
Rahne: when do we stop dancing? My feet are killing me...  
  
Logan: how the heck did I end up in a dress?  
  
Kitty: to Logan EW! Girl, you need a make over...  
  
Pyro-as-Evil-Maharajah: I raise high my ceremonial wedding sword. . .  
  
Backstage, Todd, wearing the jacket from Gambit's Penniless Sitar Player costume, climbs out from under the set.  
  
Todd: oh how pretty do I look people   
  
Pyro-as-Evil-Maharajah: . . .and welcome my loyal subjects to join with us... Blah, blah, blah...  
  
Facade: this is very intriguing, wot, wot?  
  
Callisto: indeed it is...  
  
Warren: would one of you fellow rich audience want a very rich cigar?  
  
Callisto: indeed I would...  
  
Dolly: OI! YOU! NO SMOKING!  
  
Warren: how rude! Oh well let us posh people enjoy the show...  
  
Onstage, Pyro continues.  
  
Pyro-as-Evil-Maharajah: . . .in celebration. . .  
  
Backstage, Wanda coughs blood into a handkerchief.  
  
Wanda: ICKY! continues to cough  
  
Todd runs along a corridor. While onstage, Pyro continues.  
  
Pyro-as-Evil-Maharajah: . . .of our sacred. . .  
  
Backstage, Kurt, with a green tint, is watching.  
  
Kurt: What a magnificent performance, now if only this place sold popcorn Hint, hint?  
  
Storm is helping Wanda inhale medicine from a small silver vial.  
  
Storm: A little bit more for me. Come on, lovely. That's a girl.  
  
Wanda: you would have thought, since I was dying I would be spending my last moments in bed instead of working...  
  
Todd continues down the corridor.  
  
Pyro is now offstage, and Sabertooth goes up to him.  
  
Sabertooth: The boy's here.  
  
Pyro: who? Harry potter?  
  
Sabertooth: no  
  
Pyro: the muffin boy?  
  
Sabertooth: no...  
  
Pyro: Oliver Twist?  
  
Sabertooth: no its...  
  
Pyro: NO! I can do this! Lemme guess uh... Spike?  
  
Sabertooth: NO!  
  
Pyro: all right, no need to bite my head off, sheeash, is it Bob?  
  
Sabertooth: no... wait a minute whos Bob?  
  
Pyro: you know... Bob. Oh come on everyone knows Bob...  
  
Sabertooth: well I don't, who is he?  
  
Pyro: he's your Mum   
  
Sabertooth gives a look that he was gonna kill our beloved Pyro  
  
Abbie Pyro fans: NO KILLING PYRO!  
  
Sabertooth: Grrr... Christian is here  
  
Pyro: ooooh! I would have never guessed it.  
  
Kurt is watching from the wings.  
  
Kurt: oh this looks interesting.  
  
Pyro: realises the danger I told Satine that if Christian were to come here that he would be killed!  
  
Sabertooth: He very soon will be.  
  
Todd steps into the doorway of Wanda's dressing-room. Wanda sees him reflected in the mirror and spins around in shock. Todd walks towards her. Wanda steps back.  
  
Wanda: no Touchies!  
  
As Pyro moves away, Kurt looks up.  
  
Kurt: He'll be killed? That's it, that's why she's pushing him away, to save him. That's it, that's it. Christian! I have something to tell yooou!  
  
But as Kurt turns to warn Todd, the platform he is standing on is suddenly raised in the air.  
  
Kurt: No! Oh God, oh God, bad time for comic relief! this is high up!  
  
Kurt whimpers  
  
Kurt: I want my Mommy...  
  
Mystique: On stage. not now son, Mommy is dancing!  
  
In Wanda's dressing-room, Todd stands in front of Wanda.  
  
Todd: I've come to pay my bill.  
  
Wanda: You shouldn't be here, Christian. You should be away... Faaaaar away.  
  
Wanda brushes past Todd and walks out the door.  
  
Wanda: heres the door and theres another door leading outside: use them.  
  
Todd turns and follows her.  
  
Kurt makes his way through the rafters above the stage.  
  
Kurt: Killed. Killed? Killed! Isn't this film a PG?!  
  
Abbie: nope its a 13   
  
Kurt: oh, well that explains a lot...  
  
Wanda rushes down the corridor, gasping.  
  
Kurt continues along the rafters.  
  
Kurt: I must warn him! If I don't there will be a messy mess in the building...  
  
Wanda runs along the corridor, Todd following. He grabs her and turns her to face him.  
  
Todd: You made me believe that you loved me. Why shouldn't I pay you?  
  
Wanda: Please, Christian.  
  
Storm appears behind them.  
  
Storm: She's got to get on the stage!  
  
Onstage, Pyro is giving a speech.  
  
Pyro-as-Evil-Maharajah: Jealousy has driven the sitar player into hiding! Mwah!  
  
Wanda starts up the steps to the stage, with Todd close behind.  
  
Todd: Why not? You did your job so very, very well. Ever thought about going in to acting?  
  
Storm goes up behind the Pietro who is sending out dancers.  
  
Pietro: Persian army, go!  
  
Storm: The boy's taken Satine, quick!  
  
Pietro: WHAT!? After the fiend! If he's making out with my sister I swear, I'm telling Mom!  
  
Wanda reaches the top of the steps, gasping for breath.  
  
Wanda: we REALLY need an elevator...  
  
Todd: Why can't I pay you like everyone else does?  
  
Wanda: Don't Christian, there's no point. Just leave.  
  
Dolly: if I was Wanda, I'd take the money so he would leave and if I was still alive, I'd spend it later on Jelly beans and pixie stixs  
  
Wanda continues towards the doors to the stage. Todd follows.  
  
Kurt moves along the rafters above Wanda.  
  
Kurt: They'll kill him, the poor boy!  
  
Onstage, Pyro continues his speech.  
  
Cybelle: does he ever finish?  
  
Fury: Hush! He is continuing, wot, wot...  
  
Pyro-as-Evil-Maharajah: But I have found them!  
  
Pietro runs after Todd and Wanda. He points at Jamie.  
  
Pietro: Stop him, stop him, stop him!  
  
Jamie grabs Todd. Todd throws him off and continues.  
  
Jamie: OWIE!!!  
  
Dolly: Don't worry Jamie love! I'm here for you!  
  
Jamie: uh... lucky me...  
  
Dolly: hugs Jamie as he looks embarrassed  
  
Pietro: Get up, get up boy!  
  
Jamie: I HAVE A NAME!  
  
Dolly: Jamie Love   
  
Jamie: yes... with out the love part.  
  
Wanda sees Sabertooth pointing the gun around the corner and screams. She turns to Todd, putting herself between him and Sabertooth.  
  
Wanda: Go!  
  
Todd: If it wasn't real. . .  
  
Wanda: Go!  
  
Todd: . . .then why can't I pay you?  
  
Wanda: what does the word 'Go' means to you?  
  
Pyro-as-Evil-Maharajah: Let the palace doors be opened!  
  
Kurt sees Sabertooth moving towards Todd and Wanda.  
  
Kurt: Christian! Christian!  
  
Onstage, Pyro repeats his command.  
  
Pyro-as-Evil-Maharajah: Open the doors!  
  
Backstage, Wanda desperately tries to shield Todd from Sabertooth as she sees him moving towards them.  
  
Todd: Let me pay! Let me pay!  
  
Onstage, Pyro now hisses his command to Ray in the wings.  
  
Pyro-as-Evil-Maharajah: Open the doors!  
  
Ray runs to open the doors.  
  
Ray: sings I've got a job to do... so don't try and stop meeeeeee!  
  
Wanda is now kneeling on the floor as Todd tries to force the money on her.  
  
Todd: Tell me it wasn't real!  
  
Ray begins opening the doors.  
  
Todd: Tell me you don't love me!  
  
Onstage, Pyro gives his command a final time.  
  
Pyro-as-Evil-Maharajah: Open the doors!  
  
Abbie: Open the doors already!  
  
Backstage, Todd is getting more desperate.  
  
Todd: Tell me you don't love me!  
  
As Sabertooth comes up behind Todd, Kurt shouts a final warning.  
  
Kurt: Christian! NUUUUUUU!!!  
  
Todd: Tell me you don't love me!  
  
Sabertooth puts the gun to Todd's back, but at that moment the doors to the stage open, revealing Todd holding the money over Wanda. Sabertooth jumps back. The Audience gasps. Duncan does not look pleased. Pyro looks shocked. Wanda and Todd blink in the sudden bright light. The Dancers stare. Todd looks out at Pyro and the audience. Pyro looks at the Duncan. The audience murmurs as Pyro tries to cover.  
  
Warren: oh good golly miss molly!!!  
  
Pyro-as-Evil-Maharajah: Ha ha ha! I am not fooled! Though he has shaved off his beard and adopts a disguise, mine eyes do not lie! For it is he, the same penniless sitar player!  
  
Audience murmurs in understanding.  
  
Pyro-as-Evil-Maharajah: Driven mad by jealousy!  
  
Wanda: and lets not forget driven mad by Abbie 


	17. The Finale!

HERES the last page! 13 pages worth of the insane finale! Enjoy!  
  
[scene 17: the finale!]  
  
Backstage, Kurt looks down on Sabertooth.  
  
Kurt: Oh Lord, no!  
  
Pyro looks at Dunken.  
  
Dunken: somebody I know is doomed for a wedgie...  
  
Pyro: oh poo  
  
Backstage, Sabertooth moves to the wings.  
  
Todd looks at Dunken, who seethes with repressed rage.  
  
Dunken: make that two people...  
  
Backstage, Kurt moves after Sabertooth in the rafters.  
  
Kurt: It isn't easy to follow a guy all the way up here in this stupid costume!  
  
Wolverine and Evan waddle on stage dressed up as two big tea pots  
  
Logan: why is she torturing me? I thought she hated the porcupine here?  
  
Evan: don't worry you get used to being hated, you get great leftover meals!  
  
Abbie: actually I don't hate you Wolverine, I'm just getting revenge on you for not being the green fairy. When this is over I'll be nicer to you.  
  
Wolverine: meh, green isn't my colour any way.  
  
Onstage, Todd moves downstage and throws Wanda to the ground. Coughing, Wanda lays there.  
  
Wanda: hey! Since when does he get to abuse me?!  
  
Todd: sorry cuddle bu...  
  
Wanda: don't even think about finishing the nick name sentence!!!  
  
Todd addresses Duncan.  
  
Todd: This woman is yours now. I've paid my whore... HEY! I THOUGHT I GET THE GIRL IN THE END!  
  
Dolly: the play ain't finished stupid, this is for dramatic effect.  
  
Todd: oh ummm...I don't think I understand  
  
Abbie: you have to, otherwise the reviewers will be mad at me for spending half the fic explaining what this is about... so if you don't continue I will end it my way by typing THE END and all the readers will come after us all with their torch and pitch folks... is that what you want?!  
  
Todd: nope! Theres no need to explain, understand everything!  
  
Todd throws the money at Wanda's feet. The Audience gasps. Pyro looks shocked.  
  
Warren: I SAY! Thats no way to treat a Lady!  
  
Dolly: it is in this film fic.  
  
Warren: how did you get from the stage to here all of a sudden?  
  
Dolly: ask me no questions and I tell you no lies  
  
Backstage, Sabertooth pauses, watching.  
  
Sabertooth: sinff I wanna join in the play too  
  
Onstage, Todd now addresses Wanda, who looks up at him from the floor.  
  
Todd: I owe you nothing. And you are nothing to me.  
  
Rahne, X23, Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee sits down and watches the show, while taking their break  
  
Kitty: wow, this stuff is so sad.  
  
Rahne: mmm...Popcorn?  
  
Todd: GUYS! We're trying to show our angst and misery to the world and your treating us like a soap Oprea show!  
  
Rogue: welcome to the real cruel world.  
  
Backstage, Kurt looks down on Todd and Wanda from the rafters.  
  
Kurt: GAH! Why am I looking down! whimpers  
  
Onstage, Todd is now fighting back tears, and his voice catches when he speaks.  
  
Todd: Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love.  
  
Wanda: anytime... wait a minute! What am I saying?  
  
Todd walks down the stairs and off the stage. Wanda watches him go, crying. Todd pauses in front of Duncan and stares at him for a moment as Duncan sticks his tongue out.  
  
Backstage, Kurt puts his hand to his head.  
  
Kurt: I can't remember my line.  
  
Todd continues down the aisle. Wanda stares after him, crying. Pyro attempts to go on with the show. He moves towards Wanda.  
  
Pyro-as-evil-Maharajah: This sitar player doesn't love you! See, he flees the kingdom!  
  
Pyro kneels down beside Wanda and whispers to her.  
  
Pyro: Pumpkin, it's for the best. You know it is. The show must go on.  
  
Wanda shakes her head.  
  
Wanda: screw the show, I want my Toddles!  
  
Pyro-as-evil-Maharajah: And now, my bride. . .  
  
Pyro pulls Wanda up. Todd is still walking down the aisle, and he hasn't looked back. He takes off the Penniless sitar Player's jacket. Sabertooth turns away, looking sad.  
  
Sabertooth: awww! I wanted to do some killing sniff  
  
Pyro-as-evil-Maharajah:... it is time for you to raise your voice to the heavens and say your wedding vows.  
  
Wanda can barely stand.  
  
Pyro-as-evil-Maharajah: Sing to our gods your...  
  
Backstage, Kurt suddenly steps forward as he remembers his line.  
  
Kurt: I've got it! I've got it! Christian!  
  
Kurt falls from the platform  
  
Kurt: that was stupid...  
  
Kurt is hanging from it by his hands, yells out his line.  
  
Kurt: The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return!!!!!  
  
Wanda looks up, her back to Todd. Todd pauses. The Audience murmurs. Sabertooth looks at Todd, but he doesn't turn around. Wanda comes to a realisation. Slowly, she turns around.  
  
Abbie: now for the best part of the film   
  
Wanda Sings: Never knew I could feel like this...  
  
With great pain, Todd slowly starts to walk forward again out of the theatre. As Wanda sings, her voice grows stronger.  
  
Wanda sings:...It's like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish. . .  
  
Todd pauses, in inner turmoil.  
  
Wanda sings:...inside your kiss, Everyday I'm loving you more and more.  
  
wanda walks forward across the stage, as Todd slowly turns around.  
  
Wanda sings: Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing, Come back to me and forgive everything.  
  
Wanda gasps for breath, but recovers.  
  
Wanda: if he doesn't come back, he's either a cold blooded jerk or he's seeing some one else.  
  
Lance cues the orchestra to accompany Wanda.  
  
Lance: SNIFF I miss my hair  
  
Dolly: oh don't be a cry baby, it'll grow back  
  
Wanda sings: Seasons may change, winter to spring...  
  
Duncan is seething with rage.  
  
Duncan: I don't think the line 'urge to kill' will apply to the anger level I'm on now...  
  
Wand sings: I love you, Till the end of time.  
  
A pause.  
  
Todd sings: Come what may...  
  
The Audience turns around in surprise to look at Todd.  
  
Caliban: sssso he'sss ssstill here?  
  
Wanda smiles with relief and happiness.  
  
Todd sings:...Come what may...  
  
Wanda starts walking across the stage towards Todd and Todd begins to walk up the aisle towards Wanda.  
  
Todd sings:...Come what may, Come what may, I will love you...  
  
Wanda sings: I will love you...  
  
Todd sings: ...Until my dying...  
  
Todd and Wanda: ...day!  
  
Todd reaches the stage.  
  
Todd and Wanda sings: Come what may...  
  
Todd and Wanda come together onstage.  
  
Wanda: He came back! YAY!  
  
Todd: the only chance I get to get close to you and I was about to blow it? NEVER!  
  
Duncan signals to Sabertooth.  
  
Todd sings: Come what may...  
  
Wanda sings: Come what may...  
  
Todd and Wanda sings: I will love you. . .  
  
From the wings, Sabertooth points the gun at Todd. Duncan signals to Sabertooth to shoot.  
  
Duncan whispers: shoot... anytime now  
  
Sabertooth: shouts WHAT? You want me to shoot now?!  
  
Duncan: gee, I hope no one notices the signals sarcasm  
  
Todd and Wanda sings: ...until my dying...  
  
Kurt: Christian! He's got a gun!  
  
Kurt falls, grabbing onto a rope and swinging onto the stage.  
  
Kurt: WAH! This is no way to live!!!  
  
Everybody looks over at Kurt. As he falls, Kurt knocks over Sabertooth, sending the gun flying. Kurt and the gun slide across the stage.  
  
Kurt: OWIE! MY TAIL!!  
  
Colossus: have you ever thought about insuring that tail of yours?  
  
The gun comes to rest at the feet of Kitty, who screams and hides behind an elephant statue.  
  
Kitty: Guns are, like, SOOO not cool!  
  
Kurt stands up.  
  
Kurt: They're trying to kill you!  
  
The Audience laughs.  
  
Pyro: Shut up! This play was going angst city until you opened that big mouth of yours.  
  
Kurt: you wanted it to end that way?  
  
Pyro: not really, but we could have won the 'most saddest ending of the year award' for the theatre.  
  
Kurt: vhatever...  
  
Audience continues to laugh at Kurt  
  
Kurt: Look, he's got a gun!  
  
Kurt points at the gun.  
  
Sabertooth: playing innocent Gun? What gun? I see no gun...  
  
Pyro-as-evil-Maharajah: Guards, seize them!  
  
Kurt: He's a madman!  
  
The audience roars with laughter.  
  
Kurt: now I know how that girl in Scary Movie felt when she was on stage....  
  
Colossus runs to the centre of the stage and sets off an explosion.  
  
Colossus: this should be Gambits part, oh well... Vive la vie de boheme!  
  
Chaos ensues as Everyone on stage run around screaming.  
  
Abbie: ahhh... this is my type of world.  
  
Sabertooth tries to grab the gun as X23 tries to stop him by kicking him.  
  
X23: HIIIIYAAAAH!!!  
  
Sabertooth: Stop Kicking me Mini Wolverine...  
  
X23: I've got a feeling that's going to be my new nick name from now on  
  
Sabertooth gets the gun and points it at Todd, but right at that moment, Gambit throws open the doors behind Sabertooth, sending the gun flying again.  
  
Gambit: Gambits BACK ladies!!!  
  
Gambit fans: YAAAAAY!  
  
Sabertooth: why me?  
  
the gun slides across the stage and lands in front of Duncan  
  
Gambit: All right! No problem, go back to work!  
  
Dancers gather in the middle of the stage, behind Wanda and Todd. Kurt turns towards the audience.  
  
Kurt: now its my turn to shine blue...  
  
Mystique: with tears of happiness in her eyes make me proud son!  
  
Kurt sings: No matter what you say...  
  
Chorus: Na-na, na-na  
  
Kurt sings:...The show is ending our way!  
  
Roberto under the stage  
  
Roberto: but not mine! sobs  
  
Colossus hits Sabertooth with a sitar.  
  
Colossus: and that's for getting fleas in my bed!  
  
Lance runs on stage with a wig that looked like his original hair style  
  
Pyro sings: The show must go on!  
  
Sabertooth gets up and moves towards the gun.  
  
Abbie: Come on readers! Sing with us!  
  
Dolly: YEAH!  
  
Everyone, Readers, Abbie Dolly: Come on and stand your ground For freedom, beauty. . .  
  
Duncan catches Sabertooth's eye and points towards the gun.  
  
Everyone, Readers, Abbie Dolly:...truth, and love!  
  
Offstage, Sabertooth has the gun in sight. Rogue sees and moves offstage.  
  
Wanda sings: I'll fly away!  
  
Jamie and copies sing: You can't fool the children of the revolution...  
  
Wanda sings: I'll fly away!  
  
Everyone sings: No, you can't fool the children of the revolution...  
  
Todd sings: My gift is my song!  
  
Sabertooth is now among the Orchestra, shaking a tambourine as he tries to get to the gun. Duncan frantically gestures to him.  
  
Duncan: GO FETCH!  
  
Sabertooth: you know, I am THIS close to quitting and joining them lot on the stage.  
  
Everyone sings: No, you won't fool the children of the revolution...  
  
Wanda sings: I'll fly away!  
  
Abbie, Readers and Dolly sings: No, you can't fool the children of the revolution!  
  
Todd sings: My gift is my song!  
  
As Sabertooth reaches for the gun, Rogue, above the stage now, raises a sandbag over her head. As Sabertooth gets ready to shoot, she drops the sandbag on his head.  
  
Sabertooth: THATS IT! I quit! blacks out  
  
The gun fires into the air, and a cloud of dust billows up. The gun flies though the air as Duncan stands up, an expression of pure rage on his face.  
  
Duncan: only one thing can describe how I'm feeling: GRRR!  
  
Onstage, Todd and Wanda face each other, holding hands.  
  
Todd and Wanda sings: I will love you...  
  
Duncan stands and walks up the aisle.  
  
Everyone, Abbie and Dolly: Come what may...  
  
Todd and Wanda sings: Yes, I will love you...  
  
The gun lands and slides down the aisle towards Duncan. The dancers lift Todd and Wanda in the air.  
  
Jamie and copies sings: Come what may...  
  
Duncan turns and looks at the gun.  
  
Todd and Wanda sings: I will love you...  
  
Duncan picks up the gun, and runs down the aisle with it, pointing at Todd.  
  
Abbie: okay folks, just to let you know, guns are not cool... maybe in the film Men In Black but in reality they ain't so we are using a water pistol.  
  
Duncan: so... I can't really kill him.  
  
Abbie: I suppose you could but aiming for his nose, he could possibly drown. But if you kill Todd you'll have to face me and the angry mob.  
  
Duncan: ah your bluffing  
  
Abbie: evil face we will see who is joking...  
  
Onstage, the dancers circle with Todd and Wanda, who are holding hands.  
  
Todd and Wanda sings:...until my...  
  
Duncan: My way! My way! My way! OR THE HIGH WAY!  
  
Abbie: I love that song!  
  
Dolly: Abbie shut up!!!  
  
As Duncan reaches the stage, Pyro punches him, knocking Duncan backwards onto the floor, and sending the gun flying out the window, through the sky, and hitting the Eiffel Tower with a clang.  
  
Eiffel tower: OWCH!  
  
Todd and Wanda sings: ...dying day!  
  
As the song ends, Todd and Wanda embrace in the middle of the stage, surrounded by everyone on stage. The curtain falls. Duncan looks up, defeated. The Audience bursts into applause.  
  
Cybelle: HURRAH! HURRAH!  
  
Lucid: jolly good show!  
  
Backstage, hundreds of red and white petals fall from the ceiling. Everyone look at each other in triumph.  
  
Kitty: you know, even though it felt like torture, it was kinda, like, fun.  
  
Danielle: I agree   
  
X23: I think your mad, but then again so is everybody else  
  
Rogue: I got to hurt somebody   
  
Ray: I got the courage to ask X23 to go out with me  
  
X23: and I got the answer for you too  
  
Ray: REALLY!  
  
X23: yes. And its NO!  
  
Ray: ah well there always Amara  
  
Amara: leave me alone  
  
The Audience continues cheering, throwing their hats into the air. Duncan remains fallen on the floor.  
  
Duncan: well... this sucks  
  
Backstage, Pietro gathers everyone together.  
  
Pietro: I can't believe we actually pulled through! Stand by for curtain call! Dancers, positions please.  
  
Wanda and Todd kiss.  
  
Everyone: AWWWW  
  
Tonda fans: YAAAAAY! waves ToddWanda flags  
  
from under the Moulin Rouge  
  
Roberto: booo!  
  
Todd leads Wanda by the hand.  
  
Todd: oh yeah! I get the girl in the end its a very good day to be Todd.  
  
Wanda starts to fall backward as a red petal falls on her face.  
  
Wanda: UGH! Will some body stop throwing petals at my face while I'm dying please?!  
  
cuts to Todd writing the story. He sits on the bed and looks through the pages.  
  
Todd: AH! My hands ach from all this typing... must... continue...  
  
Back to the Moulin Rouge. Wanda continues to fall backward. Todd turns back to her. Wanda starts gasping for breath.  
  
Todd: oh crud! Satine! Satine, what's the matter?  
  
Todd catches Wanda as she falls, coughing and gasping. Kurt and Pyro look over.  
  
Todd: Are you all right? Darling, darling what's the matter?  
  
Wanda can't get the breath to answer.  
  
Todd: Darling, Satine, what's the matter? God. Oh, God.  
  
Abbie: okay folks, this is the part where it gets very sad and depressing cause it made me cry.  
  
Todd: Part? What sad part? Don't we get married and live in a big house living off the money from the show?  
  
Kitty: aw, he was going to propose... that is like so SWEET!  
  
Wanda's coughing intensifies. Some blood trickles out of the corner of her mouth. Todd puts his fingers to it in horror. He looks at Wanda, who is now barely conscious.  
  
Todd: Somebody get some help!  
  
Pyro turns to Pietro.  
  
Pyro: Hold the curtain! Fetch the doctor! We can't let her die! Not until we get the people from Holly wood to make this in to a movie.  
  
Wanda: I'm sorry Christian.  
  
Pietro rushes off. Pyro, Kurt and Storm, and everyone else look grimly towards Wanda.  
  
Wanda: I, I—I—I'm dying. I'm so sorry.  
  
Todd: You'll be all right. You'll be all right. You'll be all right. Cause if you ain't all right then I'm going to kill Abbie  
  
Abbie: oh sure blame ME, I didn't even write the script.  
  
Wanda: Cold. I'm co—cold. Hold me. Hold me. sniffs do I really have to die? Can't it be Duncan?  
  
Duncan: I heard that!  
  
Todd presses Wanda to him. He starts to cry.  
  
Todd: You're okay. I love you.  
  
Wanda: You've got to go on, Christian.  
  
Todd: Can't go on without you, though.  
  
Wanda: You've got so much to give. Tell—tell our story, Christian.  
  
Todd: No.  
  
Wanda: Yes. Promise me. Promise me. Yes. Yes. That way I'll—I'll always be with you.  
  
Colossus, Rogue and Gambit starts wailing loudly  
  
Gambit: this is so sad WAHHH!  
  
Colossus: curse the person who thought this ending was coolies!  
  
Rogue: this is so unfair... do you have a tissue?  
  
Wanda: uh... HELLO! I'm trying to die with a dramatic effect and you guys are ruining it!  
  
Colossus, Gambit and Rogue: sorry  
  
Wanda: good okay um... pretends to dies slowly then pretends to be dead  
  
Todd looks at her blank eyes and starts crying harder  
  
Pyro: well, so much for it being a good day to be Todd.  
  
Kurt: Pyro, nows not the good time to say what you think.  
  
Goes back to Todd writing the story. He is sitting on the bed, looking over the pages with tears in his eyes. He leans his head back and closes his eyes.  
  
Backstage, everyone looks on as Todd holds Wanda, sobbing.  
  
Todd: no... NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why!? WHY GOD!? WHHHHHHHHYYY!!!???  
  
Bobby: actually it should be 'WHY!? WHY SCRIPT WRITER! WHHHHYY!'  
  
Scott: shut up Bobby  
  
Bobby: but...  
  
Pyro: If I can't say what I think, neither can you!  
  
Pyro puts hand over Bobby's mouth as Bobby starts squirming  
  
Bobby: MMhh! MEETH MOFF MEH!!!  
  
As the Audience silently applauds, Duncan turns and leaves the Moulin Rouge.  
  
Duncan: wait? Don't I own the deeds to the Moulin Rouge? Oh well... off to the Pub with me.  
  
Backstage, Todd cries out as he sobs, pulling Wanda closer to him and sinking to the floor. The camera rises above Todd and Wanda, surrounded by the cast, with Pyro at the head of the circle, still covering Bobbys mouth. rises past as the sound of the audience applauding comes in.  
  
Warren: WOWIE! Um I mean... Bravo! Bravo!  
  
Scaleface: cool! I wanna get Satines autograph!  
  
Callisto: Me too!  
  
Caliban: me three!  
  
the applause rises out through the roof of the Moulin Rouge as the sound of the applause fades; out across the garden, through the falling snow, where Duncan walks away alone and over towards the windmill where Kurt stands on the roof, dressed in his magical sitar costume.  
  
Kurt: here I go again... sings There was a boy, A very strange enchanted boy...  
  
As the windmill sweeps past, seasons change from winter to spring. Push towards Todd's garret, where Todd is visible through the window, typing. On the balcony is Wanda's bird, torpid dressed as a bird, in its cage.  
  
Torpid: and SOMEBODY forgot to feed me... and no more birds seeds!  
  
Todd: aren't you meant to tweat instead?  
  
Torpid: SIGHS Fine! Tweet Tweet Tweaten Tweet now feed me Seymour!  
  
Dolly: wrong musical bird brain!  
  
Torpid: NO BIRD PUNS! TWEAT!  
  
Todd typing: Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and then, one not so very special day, I went to my typewriter...  
  
Push in through the window, and slowly track around Todd as he types.  
  
Todd: wait a moe... didn't I sell my type writer?  
  
Abbie: no you didn't, you sold that cat, now get on with it! We're almost done!  
  
Todd: ...I sat down, and I wrote our story. A story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people, but above all things...  
  
Close up on the words as they are typed on the paper.  
  
Todd: ...a story about love. A love that will live forever. The end.  
  
Push in on the words 'The end' until they fill the screen, and hold. Slowly pull back as the red velvet curtain closes to reveal Lance conducting the orchestra.  
  
Lance: And yeah, no worries, my hair grew back!  
  
Todd: The greatest thing you'll ever learn Is just to love and be loved in return.  
  
Fade to black, except for a spotlight on Lance conducting, which slowly fades too.  
  
Abbie: ITS OVER FOLKS!  
  
Todd: YOU SAID I'D GET THE GIRL! YOU LIED YOU LIAR!  
  
Wanda: I died! How could I've died? I should have lived not died!  
  
Kurt: at the begging you cut out my song! I don't care that you remembered it at the end the point is you forgot about it at the beginning!  
  
X23: you made up the nick name 'Mini Wolverine' for me! And now you must die!  
  
Duncan: I got a cold because of walking in d'uh snow  
  
Logan: I can't get out of this teapot outfit! I'm panicking! I don't want to be a teapot! And I can't rip out cause my arms ar suck in the sleeves and I can't bend my arms!  
  
Torpid: I CAN'T GET OUT MY COSTUME EITHER!!! begins to cry I DON'T WANNA BE A BIRD!  
  
Spike: I'm a little teapot short and stout...  
  
Dolly: well I hope your happy Abbie cause you've made a very insane parody that has probably traumatised everybody and caused loads of problems for you!  
  
Abbie: Yeah but it was funny wasn't it?  
  
Dolly:... I'm going to pretend you didn't say that and try to sort the problems out...  
  
Abbie: okie dokie... oh Professor X!  
  
Professor: yes...  
  
Abbie: You've won a prize!  
  
Professor: OH! REALLY! What did I win?  
  
Abbie: You've won a day to experience a life of me. Starting now!  
  
Abbie puts a wig on the professors head that looks like Abbies hair style, then put up a sign saying 'this is Abbie Soler Star and runs away as a crowd appears  
  
Professor: oh fiddle sticks...  
  
Its finished!  
  
Dolly: that was cruel  
  
yeah but it was funny too, ne?  
  
Dolly: Abbie.... Your an idiot  
  
I am what I am so shut up all ready!  
  
Kurt: does this mean we get another vacation?  
  
Don't get your hope up  
  
Wanda: I think that mean yes  
  
?  
  
Dolly: why are you looking confused?  
  
Gah! Forget it! The important thing is I did this story cause...  
  
Wanda: please don't say it!  
  
Kurt and Dolly run for cover  
  
I...  
  
Wanda: no! starts rocking back and forth  
  
CAN CAN CAN! MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Wanda screams and bursts in to tears  
  
Kurt: your evil  
  
I know but I think its funny  
  
Dolly: she ain't evil. Compare Abbie's insanity to evil makes evil look like a puppy  
  
... shut up Dolly.  
  
turns to Readers  
  
please review by pressing the lil button... THANKS FOR BEING HERE FOLKS!! 


End file.
